Pokemon: The Aura Guardian of Kalos
by XxSoulMasterXx
Summary: At the age of ten, Ash Ketchum and his starter Pikachu go missing the moment they start their journey. Five years later, they return, better than they ever become. Watch as Ash Ketchum travels at the Kalos region and meets up with old friends and prepares for a upcoming "Darkness." Eventual Lemons
1. Prologue

Arceus was desperate, which was something that rarely occurs. But who can blame what he can see in the upcoming years? He could see it, feel it, and he was sure that nearly all of his children could feel it as well. The darkness was growing again. He can see the destruction of humans and the pain they will spread. But, as the darkness grows, he could see something. Or someone. A mare human, with a Pikachu as his faithful partner. He can see with his eyes the greater good the boy can do to tarnish the darkness, for only a little while. This was all he asks for. The boy he can see was pure to the soul.

"_This boy, he is the one we have been waiting for. He is my Chosen One. He is my son."_

Arceus could only feel the excitement bubbling up. However, he couldn't help but to be curious and see the boy's future. It wasn't terrible he will admit, but he is disappointed with the outcomes. He saw the impatience, the Pikachu's hatred with humans before meeting the boy and eventually trusting him. The boy also lacks to obtain his abilities and is nothing more than a trouble magnet. Yet despite that, Arceus was proud of the boy's determination and desire to help others, not caring for his own needs or wants or his own life.

"_My son will have a desire to become someone he doesn't even know. He will make mistakes and rise against them like any other human. But his focus will be like any other human's view." _Arceus mused softly to himself.

He sat down on the Halls of Origin, as his children silently watched. There was no commotion, not even from loudmouth Legendaries or rivals. They could feel their father's worries, and they couldn't handle but to feel the same. Who wouldn't? Their father, who was known to stay at all cost, begins to show his worries without bothering to hide it.

It was when a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features flew near Arceus. The has a rounded, broad snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws and large hind paws with oval markings on the soles. Its tail is long and thin with an ovoid tip.

"_Mew?"_

Arceus remained silent for a few minutes. His eyes closed as he thought of a solution. Finally, as the saying humans say these days, a lightbulb shines on top of his head. He stood up and looked at the mystical eyes of Mew, who looked, both curious and worried.

Arceus finally noticed the lack of noise on the Halls of Origins. All the worrisome faces his children bore was noticeable.

"_Mew, return to your spot."_

Mew was hesitant but did as told. The tense silence was eating everyone away, too afraid to do anything.

"_My children, as most of you already guessed, the darkness is growing once more,"_ Arceus said as he heard some muttering. "_But I'm afraid this is something I can't prevent."_

It was silent for a fraction of a second before shouts, cries, and curses were thrown at the sacred dimension. Younglings were crying, with mothers trying to soothe the young ones, not being successful as they are worried as well. A few large and powerful beings are throwing attacks, yelling at each other, and throwing curses and more colorful language, causing chaos. A few wise ones were silent; however, as they watch, the mess occurs.

"_HOW CAN THIS BE!?"_

"_IT'S THE WORK OF HUMAN! HUMANS HAS DONE TOO MUCH!"_

"_THOSE THIS MEAN THAT IT IS THE END OF TIME!?"_

"_WHAT OF THE CHILDREN!?"_

Arceus watch the chaos occur. They were all panicking, and he knew it. But enough said as he did not want to deal with a migraine. So without any hesitation, he slammed his hoof on the floor, and everyone went silent as the loud slam echoed the Halls of Origin. Nodding in satisfaction, he continued.

"_I know you are all afraid, but just because I can't stop the upcoming darkness, that doesn't mean we are destined to fall here and now."_

There were hushed sounds as everyone was confused about what he meant.

"_I saw the future. From there, I saw a human with a Pikachu by his side bring the darkness down."_

There was another burst of shouting as they argued how a mare human and a Pikachu was able to stop something as deadly. Arceus sighed and slammed his hoof again, shouting, "_**ENOUGH!"**_

The silence return with force.

"_I understand that most of you have mistrust towards humans and their foul actions, but you have all forgotten that not all humans are as the once we faced in the past." _There was some vague muttering, but remained wise and said nothing else.

"_But the human I am talking about isn't any other human. This one is special." _Arceus gave everyone a look, as if daring them to object, no one did. "_This human is the one we have been waiting for since before your creation. The Chosen One."_

There were loud gasps as everyone was whispering in excitement and relief.

"_The chosen one? Could it really be it?"_

"_The one with pure light that the darkness will never reach?_

"_The being able to control both Aura and Physics while having the stealth of a ninja?"_

"_The one destained to bring peace and protect the humans and Pokemon alike?"_

"_The one who is said to become even more powerful than all of us combined. Including father?_

Arceus nodded in pride. "_Indeed, but the chosen one was yet to be born."_ That statement brought everyone to silence as they all looked at Arceus in surprise and shock. "Humans must give the Chosen one birth_, but he needs to be my blood. So I ask of you, help me find his mother."_

"_B-but, lord Arceus,"_ Stuttered Ho-oh, a Pokemon whose feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tips of its wings. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. "_Who is the supposed mother of the Chosen One?"_

Arceus closed his eyes. "_I had seen from visions that a woman by the name of Delia Ketchum, mate of the deceased Champion of Kanto, Red Ketchum, is the Chosen one's mother."_

An image of a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes suddenly entered their minds. "_This is Delia Ketchum. The future mother of my Chosen one and son. Your younger brother will be birth and raised by the mother, but when the time comes for his journey to begin, we must take him and train him. He must be ready for the evil he will face and become the most powerful human in existence."_

Shouts of approvals and excitement filled the Halls. They were all excited and impatient to meet their brother, their savior of the Pokemon world, and the champion. They all looked at their father, pleadingly. Arceus couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"_I can see it in your eyes, and you wish to give your brother gifts for his journey. Give him whatever you can think of. Eggs, power, everything you wish as long as it's in the conditions that they help him along his journey and can only be one per legendary."_

There were grunts of approval and a few mutters of disappointment. Arceus nodded. "_Good, but before I can proceed with his birth, as well of his mate, find me, Delia Ketchum. Once she is found, don't act, come to me, and I will do the rest. But, do not get caught by any human. We don't want to risk the evil come much closer before its time."_

There were roars of approval and understanding, and immediately, most of the Legendaries left the Hall of Origins without any hesitation. With the Sacred place empty, barring a few mothers and hatchlings, Arceus closed his eyes as he continued to look at the child that would be born in less than a year.

"_My son, my chosen one. You are destined to become a hero and bare more power than I ever possessed. To become a champion to the Mother-realm, with your family, friends, and mate."_

He opened his eyes, the image of a human baby with black raven hair and brown hazel eyes still in his mind.

"_We will wait for you, Ash Ketchum."_

* * *

There was shuffling on the bushes, an older man came out, coughing violently as he made his way towards the little town he came across. It was raining heavily, pouring down came the water, crashes of lightning nearby as thunder crackled slowly.

The older man was lost, hungry, thirsty, and tired. He came across the first house and knocked slowly. He waited as he shivered and tempted to keep himself warm by using his hands. He coughed again, and a few moments later, the door open and standing there was a young woman in her early twenties. The woman gasped upon seeing the wet, cold older man.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, ma'am, but you don't suppose you can allow this old man to stay the night, at least until this weather clears up." Said the elderly before coughing violently, covering his mouth with his elbow.

"You will stay here as you like."She stated firmly. "No old man should be out in this weather. Come inside."

The older man did as told. He went inside and was treated by the young woman. He took a warm shower and was dressed by new clothes provided by the woman.

"These once belonged to my father. I'm sure he won't mind." She aid, ignoring the sadness that sparked in her chest.

Currently, the older man drank some warm tea and had a meal of mixed meats and berries. When Delia asked how he had gotten here, the older man said that he had gotten lost since he was never good with directions. Once he was satisfied, Delia took the dishes and took the elderly man to the guest room.

"You'll be sleeping here. It's not much, but it's good enough."

"Thank you. This is all I ask."

Delia turned to leave, but not before looking at him, "How rude of me, I never introduced myself, nor have I caught your name. My name is Delia, what's yours?"

The elder was silent before finally muttering, "Cesura."

"Excuse me, Delia." Asked the Older adult, who had been living here for a week, as he caught the attention of the woman who was currently tending her garden.

"Yes? How can I help you, Cesura?" asked the young woman.

"I have something to show you if it's alright with you?"

Delia hummed before standing up, dusting her hands. "Of course. What is it?"

Cesura merely smiled. "It's a surprise."

Delia raised an eyebrow in suspicion but said nothing as she followed the older adult. Cesura led Delia far away from Pallet Town and into the forest. Delia was getting somewhat worried but said nothing. They stopped at a clearing. There were no Pokemon or People near here.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Asked Delia.

Cesura said nothing for a moment before glowing. Delia yelped in surprise and took a step back as the human changed into some type of Pokemon. The Pokemon in question has an extensive white equine with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. It has four pointed feet tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its look is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

"_Delia Ketchum"_

Delia sucked in a breath as she was both surprised and scared.

"_Don't fear me, for I am no threat to you."_ Delia relaxed a bit but looked at the large Pokemon questionably. "_I know you have questions, but there is little time. My name is Arceus."_

"A-Arceus?"

"_Yes. I apologize for fooling you, but this was a test to prove your worth."_

"Test? What Test?" Asked Delia, getting frustrated, "And what do you mean by 'proving my worth?'"

"As I said, I have little time, but what I can say, however, is that I can cure you of your inability."

That seemed to freeze Delia. She looked at Arceus, tears threatening to pour out. Arceus took steps towards her and kneeled in front of her.

"_Six months ago, you and your mate were involved in an incident. That incident killed your mate and took damage to your reproductive system, and as a result, it took away your ability to bear children of your own."_

"P-please..." Pleaded Delia.

"_Before then, however, when you were a mere hatchling, your father left your family, never heard of again, and just recently, you lost your mother from an illness in which no human doctor or Pokemon could remove. Leaving you all alone."_

"S-stop, please." Cried Delia as tears finally were released.

"_I apologize for bringing these bad memories, but I wanted to bring a point. When you lost both your mate and mother, you wanted the loneliness to vanquish. But you felt as if your infertility would prevent it from happening. Which is why I bring this offer."_

That caught Delia's attention. "W-what offer?" She asked, voice hoarse as she cried silently, eyes looking pleadingly.

Arceus said nothing for a moment before Delia saw something small coming towards her. It glowed, and Delia reached for it. She felt the warmth of it and looked at it. It was a brown seed, a seed she had never seen. Questionably, she looked at the Legendary.

Arceus happily explained, "_This seed will reverse the damage your reproductive system went through, and you'll be able to produce children once more."_

Delia's eyes sparkled as she looked at the seed.

"_But-."_

Delia's eyes shifted to Arceus, afraid.

"_This deal isn't for free."_

Any hopes she had began to crumble. Arceus took notice of this. "_Do not fret Delia Ketchum, for I assure you this doesn't go beyond your reach."_

"_All I ask, in exchange for the seed, for me to father your firstborn."_

Delia's eyes widen. "H-huh?"

"_I wish to father your firstborn."_

"B-but... "

"I understand you question my actions, but I can not tell you, at least not yet. But I assure you the answers you seek will eventually come."

Delia looked at the Alpha Pokemon before looking at the seed. She felt her throat tighten and mouth dry up. She had always wanted to raise a child. A child to raise and love as they grew to start their journey to become what they wish eventually. She thought that she had lost that change, but now she was getting that offer. But was it worth it all? To give birth to a child from a Pokemon she doesn't know nor heard of?

Her head said this was a bad idea, but her heart cried to take the deal. Eventually, she came to a decision. Taking a breath, she looked at Arceus, desperately.

"I-I'll take it." She said with a shaky voice, "I don't want to be alone anymore. It is as you said, my father left when I was really young, and I lost both my husband and mother recently, leaving me alone. I will birth your child, but please, don't take her or him away from me."

Arceus nodded. "_I will allow you to raise the child in any way you please, but be cautioned that I will take my kin with me when they reach a specific age."_

"_Raise him, and our child will create friends and rivals. He will meet his future mate and his Pokemon partner. When the child leaves for his journey, he will come with me. Is that clear?_"

Not wanting to anger the Pokemon in front of her, she nodded.

"_Now, I want you to swallow the seed and return where you came from and don't mention to anyone about me. I shall see you here tonight once everything has taken effect."_

* * *

A young boy with black, spiky hair looked around. He let out a confused pout as he looked around in his front yard. He was sure there was something around here.

"Ash!"

Ash turned back and saw his mother catching up to him.

"Come on, Ash. It's time for the Summer camp."

Ash's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and started shouting out excited rumbles. Delia smiled founding at the boy as she took his hand, and the two of them made their way towards Professor Oak's lab. Unknown to them that they were being watched.

A few hours later, Professor Samuel Oak welcomed all the children. Some looked shy; others looked excited while the rest looked as though they wanted to be anywhere else, but Oak smiled happily upon seeing Ash Ketchum. Professor Oak had admired Ash's unique ability. His ability to speak and understand Pokemon. Once he found out, he took the boy under his wing, and the boy had helped him with the unique talent. That was something that displeased his grandson.

The grandson of his was none other than Gary Oak. The boy was too proud of his good, and he had undoubtedly had a rivalry with Delia's boy. Shaking his head upon seeing his grandson scowling at Ash, who in favor ignored the Oak boy, he announced that the camp has started, bringing in some cheers and groans from the children.

"Alright, everyone, if you can come here, please." Said the Professor. He held a picture of a Pidgey and showed it to everyone. "We'll be having a scavenger hunt. As of now, we have Pokemon all over the place. I will hand everyone a picture, and that picture will be the Pokemon you have to find and bring to me."

Everyone gained a picture. Some let out cheers while others let out disappointed moans. Ash looked at his picture and saw that it was a Poliwag. He smiled.

A few moments later, the Professor announced the starting of the scavenger hunt, and everyone scrambled away. Ash went to the forest and looked around the bushes, behind the trees, and eventually came across a small lake. He saw a variety of different Pokemon, but none of those were a Poliwag.

Just then, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw a small blue Pokemon with a black and white swirl and red lips looking at him curiously.

"Poli?" It asked curiously.

Ash smiled softly at the Pokemon. "Hi Poliwag, my name is Ash."

Poliwag let out a small curious noise as it tilted its head. "Poliwag?"

"Well, I'm here looking for you. You see, Professor Oak gave other kids specific Pokemon and me to look for. You were chosen for me to find. See?" He showed the picture.

Poliwag stared at the picture for a moment before letting out a joyful cry while jumping up and down. "Poli! Poliwag!"

After a few moments, both Poliwag and Ash walked together. Before they could leave the forest, though, they heard small whimpers. Poliwag stared at a bush in confusion and went to check it out. A few moments after he went, Ash listened to a loud shriek and cries, and Poliwag cried out in surprise.

Just earlier today, a blond girl with a straw hat walks around the forest nervously. She was afraid and had no idea where to go. She wanted to find her mommy. She heard then heard the bush shuffle. Horrified, she waited, and then, something jumped out.

The poor girl was frightened and let out a startled tried to run away, but she tripped and scraped her knee. She burst out crying, calling for her mommy, ignoring the Poliwag in front of her. She was scared, alone, and hurt.

"MOOOOOMMMMY!"

Ash quickly ran into the bushes upon hearing the scream, and what he saw was not what he expected. There was a girl, crying her heart out. The straw hat girl heard something, but she continued to cry, thinking that whoever they were, they would ignore her. But Ash had different plans.

"Hey? Are you alright?" He asked softly.

The girl stopped sobbing and looked up to see a boy. She saw how worried he looked and relaxed a bit. She sniffed and shook her head.

"I… Hurt my knee." The girl replied shyly. The boy studied the knee for a few seconds, Serena felt terrible, she was injured, and alone, now this boy came along, and he seemed friendly with the Pokémon, but he would probably leave her.

"No problem." Ash smiled as he pulled out a handkerchief, with his typical toothy grin. He wrapped it around her injury and stood up. The girl was shocked, she was a stranger to him, but he just helped her, and used his handkerchief, which will probably get covered in blood.

"Can you stand up?" He asked curiously.

The girl tried to push herself up, but her knee hurt too much and fell back down,

"No, my knee hurts too much." Serena hesitantly replied.

Great, after everything, she can even stand, he probably thinks she's a weak, pathetic girl who should just be left there. To her surprise, however, the boy offered his hand out.

"Hey, don't give up until it's over. Okay." He declared as he looked at her with determination.

The blond girl stared at the open gesture and just let his words sink in. He was indeed the nicest boy she had ever met, and her heart was pounding out of her chest as she slowly moved her hand towards his, she suddenly became self-conscious as she realized she would have to hold his hand.

Why was this having such an effect on her, she has held hands with people before, she's kept her mother's side countless times. But why was the thought of holding this boy's hand, the one who's been so... nice, kind, friendly, supportive, cute… Why was he having this effect on her?

Ash noticed her apprehension and met her three-quarters of the way, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. But he pulled a little too hard, and she fell into him. Serena blushed as she leaned against him, this was excited and calm, she didn't know what this feeling was, but she liked it, especially when Ash held her like a hug.

"So, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"S-Serena." Serena stuttered, why does this boy make her nervous."Nice to meet you, Serena, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash replied with a sense of determination.

From afar, no one noticed Arceus looking down at the two children who left the forest with the Poliwag, with a sense of pride.

"_My son, you had unknowingly found your mate. I can see the day you two will be forced to separate but eventually meet once more. Only this time, you will grow strong together."_

* * *

Ten-year-old Ash Ketchum woke up upon hearing his alarm. He groaned and slammed it off. He sat up with a jolt and got ready for his day. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was around seven in the morning. The Professor won't give the starters until another hour, so he had no reason to rush. The worst thing that could happen is if he woke up late and ran to the Professor's lab after all the starters were taken.

Meanwhile, Delia Ketchum was making breakfast for her boy. Today was the day her son would go and begin his journey. Usually, she would've been proud, but after hearing _his_ voice again last night, she was filled with mixed emotions.

"_Delia Ketchum, it's been so long since we've last met. Tomorrow our son begins his journey, but as in our agreement, he and his starter will come with me. Tell him to meet me at our spot."_

It was time for Ash to meet his absent biological father and for him to leave the Earth for a while.

"Ash_ will be training in the Father-realm. You will lose contact with him for a few years, and it is a mystery to me when he'll return, but I promise from within every day, he will return to the Mother-realm alive. As a mother, I understand it will be difficult for you to let go of your son, but for the greater good of not just him, but the world, let him come with me. Accept that your son is no ordinary boy."_

Delia soon was brought out of her thoughts upon hearing footsteps and creeks from the stairs. Smiling, she turned to see her son rushing down the stairs and run to the kitchen. See a large breakfast ready for him. Ash sat down and dug in.

"Thanks, mom!"

Delia smiled, pushing the negative thoughts away. "I'm glad you like it. Now eat up, you have a long up ahead."

As soon as she says that, her smile turned into a frown. Upon seeing her frown, Ash stopped putting another handful of food in his mouth for a moment and look at his mom.

"Mom?" He asked through a handful of food on his mouth before swallowing. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Delia forced a smile, but Ash wasn't buying it. "Oh, nothing, just thinking of something."

Ash frowned for a moment before shoving another spoonful of food on his mouth. Delia sighed. It was now or never. "Ash." She said, getting the boy's attention. "When you get your starter, I need you to go to our special spot."

Ash looked confused for a moment. Their special spot. According to his mother, she met his father there. Although must to his displeasure and disgust him, mom got pregnant with him there. She took him there daily to play.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"Because your father wants to meet you."

Ash froze, his spoon full of food dropping onto the plate. He looked at his mother, shocked. For years he wondered what happened to his father and why he left them. Whenever he would ask his mom, she would change the subject. He couldn't ask anyone from Pallet town either, because from what he heard, no one knew who his father was, and they were baffled to see that she was pregnant because what they remembered, his mom was unable to have children.

"M-my, dad…?" Stuttered Ash.

"Yes, yesterday, he contacted me and said that he wants you to meet him there after you pick up your starter."

"B-but, why now?" Ash asked, a little angry. He had always been mad at his father up and leaving them.

"Your father is special in any case."

Ash looked at his mother, confused. "What do you mean?"

Delia sucked in a breath. "That is something you will find out when you meet him. After, you wouldn't believe me if I told you without seeing it."

Breakfast was soon over. Delia gave Ash a backpack which contained clothes, food, and water for at least a week. Giving his mom a tight hug, (which he meant it since she hugged the breath out of him) and assurance to call her, (which for some reason she looked as if she was about to cry) Ash left his house, unknown to him when he'll come back.

Reaching the Professor's lab, he knocked silently. There was silence for a moment before the door open, and soon saw Professor Oak, "I was wondering who was knocking at my door so early in the morning, it's nice to see you Ash!" he smiled.

"Sorry, Prof. Oak, were you sleeping?" he asked, wondering if he was asleep.

The Prof. just waved it off, "Not at all, you see, I'm always up early. Now then come inside, you probably want your starter Pokémon, right?"

Ash nodded his head, "That's right," he said, walking inside.

"I'm glad you came here early because I have the perfect Pokémon for you!" he said enthusiastically.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of Pokémon?" He asked.

The Professor simply laughed, "You'll see."

Ash was confused but didn't question it. He followed the man to his lab. They walked back to the lab where he saw four poke balls, one had a fire symbol on it, the other one had a water symbol on it, the next one had a grass symbol on it, and the last one had a thunder symbol on it.

Prof. Oak walked behind the one with the thunder symbol on it, "The Pokémon in this poke ball will be your starter Pokémon, but I must warn you, he doesn't exactly have a nice attitude." He released the Pokémon from the Pokeball and revealed a yellow mouse with red cheeks, brown stripes and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Ash immediately recognized the Pokemon in front of him, "A Pikachu." Ash said.

"That's right, and as you probably already know, its an electric type Pokémon. I found this guy chewing on some cables. I got shocked before I caught him." he laughed.

Ash stared at mouse Pokemon, and Pikachu stared back, wary of Ash. Ash smiled warmly at the Pokemon.

"Hi there, Pikachu, my name Ash. I know you probably had problems with humans before, but I promise you that you can trust me."

Pikachu looked surprised, but gave Ash an uncertain look, debating whether or not to trust the human.

"Pikachu, I know you don't trust me right now, but I promise to show you that you can, and together, we can grow stronger."

Pikachu liked the sound of that. While he didn't trust the boy one bit, he did want to become a strong Pikachu. He nodded with a small "Cha."

Ash smiled and looked at the Professor, who was not one bit surprised. After all, Ash had this kind of aura that made wild, hostile Pokemon act like a calm slowpoke.

"Professor, I choose Pikachu."

The Professor nodded, "Very well, let me get your Pokedex and Pokeballs, and you may be on your way."

Getting Pikachu's Pokeball, Ash was about to return Pikachu when he saw the Electric-type shake his head furiously.

Ash frowned at that, "You don't like going into your Pokeball?"

Pikachu shook his head as he glared at the small device. Ash was confused but understood and but the Pokeball away. "Alright, if you want to stay outside, I'll let you. If you want, you can hop on my shoulder for a ride." He suggested.

Pikachu was both surprised and shocked but smiled nonetheless. He liked the boy more and more every passing moment. Maybe it's alright to trust him? Pikachu quickly climbed on the boy's shoulder and let out a delightful cry.

"My goodness, you sure know how to work fast, my boy." Smiled the Professor as he returned with the desired items. "Well, enough said, here are your Pokeballs and Pokedex. Your all set."

Ash smiled with Pikachu still in his shoulder. "Thanks, professor."

"Oh! And one more thing Ash. As a trainer, you're only allowed to carry up to six Pokemon. Any more, and they'll be sent to my lab."

"Got it. Bye, Professor!" Waved Ash as he left the lab.

"Goodbye, my boy, and good luck!" Waved the Professor.

After nearing the exit to Pallet Town, Ash ran into his mother, who gave him another bone-crushing and gushed at Pikachu, before saying another heartfelt goodbye. Something was going on, but couldn't figure it out. He figured it had something to do with his dad. Before they could take one step to Route one, Ash turned to walk in a different direction, much to the confusion of the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Pika?"

"Hm? Oh right! Before we go on our journey, we need to meet up with my dad."

Pikachu heard the bitterness in his voice, but said nothing and nodded. It was silent for the rest of the walk. Pikachu stared in awe at the unfamiliar clearing. Ash, however, had a different reaction as he looked around unhappily. He couldn't see anyone around. He scowled, thinking that his father set him up until he heard something. Pikachu's ears perked up upon hearing something, and both of them looked around.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them, making them jump. Ash landed on his back, while Pikachu landed next to him. They sat up, and both stared at the gateway in awe and slight fear. Suddenly, an unknown Pokemon stepped out.

They looked at the Pokemon in all its glory in awe. The Pokemon in question chuckled.

"_Ash Ketchum, at last, we meet."_

Ash sucked in a breath. "H-how do you know my name?"

Arceus looked down at the boy. He wore a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white-collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with bright green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L." He looked at the Pikachu, who was looking at him curiously, next to the fallen boy.

"_How can a father not know the name of his son?"_

Ash stared blankly at Arceus before his eyes widen in shock. Pikachu had the same expression as his trainer that he fell off his shoulders with a loud "PIKA?!". "Y-you mean-…" Stuttered Ash.

Arceus nodded, "_Yes. I am your birth father, Ash. Since your birth, I had been watching you grow to the boy you are now." _He knelt, "_I had always wanted to come and see you, and I almost had on a daily basis. But even I knew it was too early for us to meet."_

"B-but, why now?"

Ash noticed the serious look on his father's face. "_Because my son, my chosen one, dark times are coming. And you must rise to fight this darkness."_

"Chosen one? Dark times? What does all this mean?!"

"_I understand my son that you are confused, but I'm afraid I can't give you answers. At least not here. Come."_

Arceus stood up and began to walk back to the portal. Ash and Pikachu ran to catch up with him. "W-wait! Where are we going!?"

Arceus did not stop walking, nor did he look at him, but he only muttered, "_To a place no other."_

A few weeks later, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu were declared missing.

* * *

**A/N: Here we are. Now, I want to make things clear — Ash's entire journey changes. In a sense, he went everywhere, which means from Kanto to Kalos. Now, as for Ash's Pokemon and companions, things are different. For one thing, Ash will have legendaries by his side, but mind you that he hasn't caught them.**

**He will still have all of his Pokemon. Of course, there will only one Tauros instead of 30. He will have other Pokemon as well and eventually have a particular Poll. But! As for his companions, which goes up to Kanto to Unova, none of them had met Ash. None except Misty and Brock, their meeting will eventually be explained.**

**This entire series will be involved with the XY and XY&Z series but from my prescription. That will be all for now and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lumoise City

Blood and sweat poured down on Pokemon and trainer. They were all taking a breather as they currently rest on a few rocks. Suddenly the hooded figure smiled in satisfaction and stood up, catching the attention of his current Pokemon.

"You all done well. That's enough training for now. Return."

With a sudden red flash, five of six Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs while the remaining one climbed on the young teen's shoulder. The boy removed his hood and exposed his face. The young teen ignored his bruises and wiped away any blood seeping out his mouth. He had long black raven-hair reaching down the shoulders, currently tied up as a low, wild ponytail, two z birthmarks on his cheeks, along with a horrendous scar that rests on his cheek to his jaw. His right eye currently covered by his long hair.

The Pikachu on his shoulder, while ignoring the number of bruises, burns, and blood, he was as muscular as any Pikachu can be. His back, chest, and left ear were covered in old battle scars and wounds. The teen gestured for Pikachu to jump off his shoulder, which the small electric type complied with. Removing his cloak, it exposed the body a well-built teenager. He wore a black, short-sleeved sweater, exposing his muscular arms, and some dark blue jeans. His shoes were a dull red and wore out. He made a mental note to get new clothes at one point.

"Much better, it was getting kind stuffy in here."

"Pikachu."(Not surprised.) Chuckled Pikachu.

Ash shot Pikachu a mock glare before both chuckled and walked away. The whole place was not like earth, the Mother-realm. The Father-realm had a sky of dark blue, with the sun of a shade of yellow and green. Other than him, there were no humans in this sacred-place. The Father-planet was created for his brothers and sisters to live here if they wished. There was plenty of food and water—no fear, no corruption.

This place had been perfect to train in the last few years, as there was plenty of space here. Walking at a man-made cabin.

"Home sweet home." Sighed Ash.

Not much around here. Just a made-up bed with a chest on the side and a large table filled with papers and maps. Ash collected a new pair of clothes and a towel before he went out in the back. It just so happens that there was a lovely hot spring right behind his home, and he plans of cleaning himself. Pikachu jumped in the hot water and hissed before letting out a sigh of bliss and allowed his tense muscles to relax.

Ash rolled his eyes at Pikachu's antics as he placed his clothes and towel on a nearby rock. started to unbuckle his belt and remove his clothes. Once he removed his clothing, he slowly entered the hot spring, hissing at the small sting before letting out a sigh of relief. He sat down and allowed his tense muscles to relax too. Ash relished the heat before grabbing one of many biodegradable soaps that were in a small wooden basket and began cleaning himself. Pikachu grabbed a smaller soap and began scrubbing his dirty fur. They were both careful of their bruises.

They remained in the hot spring until Ash's skin began to get wrinkled. Once both of them got dried up and Ash put on his clothes, he went to the chest and opened it. Pikachu watch from the bed.

He quickly went into his chest and pulled out a brown bag. Grabbing what looked like ordinary Beans, he gave one to Pikachu. Both of them swallowed the beans, and suddenly, their bruises began to fade, making them sigh in content. Placing the beans on his belt, he turned to his side, there rested his Saya, currently inside the wooden sheath. Walking towards the Japanese sword, he took it without cautioned and hooked it behind his back.

"_Ash, it is time."_

Both Pikachu and Ash twitched. They looked at each other's eyes tensely and nodded just as tensed.

_It's time._

They walked out of their home, and they were instantly met with a stoic Pokemon. The Pokemon was a humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail, and the top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine. Ash nodded in acknowledgment.

"Mewtwo."

"_Ash Ketchum."_ He nodded

Mewtwo teleported everyone to the sacred, Halls of Origin. Ash and Pikachu's eyes wandered all over the sacred hall and those who attended. On one side, there was the bird trio, Articuno, Zaptos, and Moltres. The Beast trio, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. The Tower duo, Lugia and Ho-oh.

Turning their eyes on another side of the sacred place, he saw the legendary Titans, Regirock, Registeel, Regice and eon duo, Latios, and Latias. The weather trio, Groudon and Kyogre (who seemed to be in a heated argument, looking ready to slash each other's head off) and Rayquaza, who appeared to be keeping an eye on his brothers.

Shaking his head, Ash looked on his right and saw the Lake trio, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, and they were having a conversation with Mew, Shaymin, the young Manaphy, Victini, and Meoletta. Not too far from them, were the Creation trio, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. They were currently on edge, though. Among them were Heatran, Darkrai, and Cresselia.

Pikachu noticed on his left was none other than the Swords of Justice, which include Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and the newest and youngest member, Keldeo. The Tao trio, Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram.

Ash and Pikachu noted that among the Aura trio, only of them came, that being Xerneas. And among her were none other than the Tapu Guardians, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini.

However, at the end of the center and above them, he was none other than the creator himself: Arceus, the father, and alpha of all Pokemon. Arceus nodded upon, seeing his son and gestured for him to come. Nodding at Mewtwo before both departed, Ash, walk towards his father, eyes filled with respect and curiosity.

All conversations suddenly fell silent as every single one of the legendaries saw their savior and younger brother. They all cleared a path and bowed in respect. Pikachu snickered at Ash's embarrassment as his cheeks went a tink red. Ash shot him a sour look before stopping in front of his father. Arceus landed in front of him and nodded.

"_Rise."_

Without any hesitation, all present legendaries rose. Manaphy suddenly threw himself towards Ash. "PAPA!"

Ash caught Manaphy and chuckled as the young Prince hugged him. Most of the present legendaries watched fondly. Holding Manaphy, he turned to Arceus and waited for him to continue.

"_My son, the time has come for you to return to the Mother-realm once again. There is little time before the awakening of Yvendal and the destruction path of Zygarde."_

There was some murmuring, but otherwise, everyone did not comment. Ash frowned.

"_Your mission begins in the Kalos region. You and your Pokemon must be on guard and prevent a bloodbath from happening. Are you ready?"_ Upon Ash nodding, while putting down Manaphy and shooed him away.

Arceus nodded, "_Very well."_

Arceus began to levitate, and soon Ash and Pikachu were surrounded by a pink barrier and were lifted off the ground. They could hear the cheers and roars of the legendaries.

"_ALL HAIL THE CHOSEN ONE!"_

"_THE SAVIOR OF US ALL!"_

"_THE ALMIGHTY!"_

The cheering came to an end when there was a flash. Ash and Pikachu lost consciousness, but not before hearing Arceus' final words.

"_I wish you luck, my son. Find your mate, reunite with old friends, and make new ones. Find potential students and train them to bring an end to the upcoming bloodshed. And defeat the threat among Pokemon and Humans."_

* * *

There were screams from a teenager in a pink jumpsuit as she was trying to resist the Rhyhorn's attempt to take the girl off his back. The girl was none other than Serena Yvonne. What was she doing? Training to be a Rhyhorn racer.

Which she despised.

"Close your mouth! You don't want to bite your tongue! Serena, remember you have to think like a Rhyhorn!" Came the voice from afar,

Right on top of the hill, and behind the fence was none other than Serena's mother, Grace Yvonne. She has short brown hair with a yellow hairpin. She wears a simple blue shirt with a tracksuit that is currently tied up by the sleeve on her waist.

The moment she spoke, however, Serena lost her grip and was thrown off the Rhyhorn. She landed faceplant, causing Grace to wince.

"Or not…"

"I hate Rhyhorn racing!" Serena wailed.

There were amused chuckles from behind Grace."You sure haven't changed, huh Serena?"

Startled, Grace turned around and saw none other than a boy with a Chesnaught next to him, who was equally amused. The boy had chin-length black hair with gray eyes and wore a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue track jacket with white stripes, navy blue slim fit pants, and black combat boots with blue laces. He carries around a black messenger bag on his left and has a mega ring on his left wrist.

"Calem!" Shouted Grace in surprise before hugging the boy tightly, which caused the air to leave his lungs. "What are you doing here?!"

"What? Can't a guy come and say hi to his family?" Chuckled Calem once he regained his breath after he was released from the bone-crushing hug.

Serena, who had just gotten up and went up to see what was going on, gasped. "Calem!"

Calem chuckled. "Hey there sis, it seems like you haven't changed a bit."

Ignoring the remark, Serena went over the fence and gave her brother a tight hug. Calem complied, happy to know that his sister's hugs were nothing compared to their mother's. "What are you doing here?"

Calem shrugged. "Just came for a visit, then I'll be on my way."

"How long are you staying for?" Asked Grace.

"A day or two, I guess."

Before anyone else could comment, there was a roar that shook the entire place. The ferocious roar had everyone on the edge of terror, including Chesnaught, who didn't know whether to flee or fight. There were screams of terrified people and their Pokemon nearby that made them wince. Some were either looking around for the source or running away. A few wild Pokemon were also fleeing for their lives as they all squeaked or squealed. A few seconds later, the roar came to an end, and the ground stopped shaking. The three family members looked around, hearts thumping fast.

"W-what was that?" Stuttered the terrified Serena.

Her question, however, remained unanswered, as they had no idea either. No one noticed a flying silhouette that was already fading at a hasty pace from a distance.

* * *

"You couldn't resist, could you, brother? I'm certainly not only have you given Pokemon and Humans quite the scare. I'm certain that we gave the majority of them heart attacks." Moaned the black raven trainer as he facepalmed. The Pikachu on his lap was trying his hardest not to laugh while the offending Pokemon was an orange, dragon-like Pokemon and was currently laughing up a storm.

"Sure, laugh it up, to you two, but don't forget who can control your training and feeding." Said Ash, attempting to be stern, but his lips kept twitching upward. Both Pokemon shut up, although their grins never left their faces.

Jut earlier, Ash and Pikachu had woken up in the middle of what seemed an empty forest. He released his Charizard. And knowing his brother well, Charizard let out his infamous roar, which went on for miles and causing the ground to shake from miles. Hearing civilians and Pokemon screaming, made him moan in disappointment as he wanted to avoid this. Though, he would be lying if he said that he didn't find this amusing.

Still, if they didn't want to be discovered easily, they needed to be in a low profile.

"Were almost there. Charizard, land somewhere where no one will see us. After that stunt of yours, I don't want any more risks of being discovered this early."

Charizard pouted but did as told. Once on the ground, Ash quickly called Charizard, and the flame Pokemon disappeared in a red flash. Once the Pokemon was gone, Ash slammed his foot on the ground and sent in waves of Aura that traveled at least five miles away. He was satisfied to know that no one saw them nor were near them.

Pikachu, who just climbed on his back, smiled.

Ash looked at the around his surroundings, and he lets out a whistle. There were stores, cafes, and many other things, but what brought in the attention was the city's famous Prism tower. It was impressive. However, as he was walking, he noticed a few things that made him and Pikachu slightly uncomfortable. There were a ton of couples. Usually, they would ignore them, but the fact that Lumiose city is well known as the city of love, there were a ton of couples who didn't hold back on being lovey-lovey.

"They….Certainly, know how to express their love without holding back. Don't they Pikachu?" Asked Ash, a bit freaked out by a nearby couple who were currently french kissing without any care.

"Pika…"(They do….) Murmured Pikachu, equally freaked out with a massive sweatdrop.

"_My son, you will have no say until you find your mate."_ Came the humorous voice of Arceus on both of their minds. Ash flushed slowly in embarrassment while Pikachu laughed.

Deciding to push down their discomfort, both Pokemon and trainer left the park. They were in and made it out of the streets of the city. There were a lot of people and attractions. Ash suddenly felt one of his Pokeball shake before in a flash; his Greninja popped out. Ash merely shook his head and sighed. At least he understood why his brother-in-arms wanted to be out.

"Want to explore with us?" Upon Greninja nodding, all three continued to walk off the streets. Suddenly, they were facing the famous Lumiose's city Prism tower.

* * *

"Way to go, Clemont! Now how are we going to get back in!?" the sudden shout caught all three's attention and turned around to the source of the voice.

There they realized they weren't alone. There were two blondes, most likely related, a bit further away and looking at the entrance of the tower. One was a little blond girl with a side ponytail, wearing a brown shirt with a black bow neckline and knee-length black compression shorts covered by a puffy white skirt. The other, Clemont, if Ash remembers correctly, was an older blond boy with a lighting shape turf and glasses, wearing a blue jumpsuit and backpack, scratched the back of his head. "I-I don't know, Bonnie."

Seeing, not to mention feeling, the distress from the two blondes, Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja ran towards them.

"Is everything alright?"

Both blondes jumped, startled, they turned around to see a raven hair trainer, with a scar on his cheek to his chin, wearing a short-sleeved black sweater, exposing his muscular arms, with jeans and a cloak, along with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Greninja, who hand his arms crossed by his side. Before Clemont or anyone else could react, the blond girl suddenly took Pikachu from Ash's shoulders. She hugged him tightly and jumped in circles.

"A Pikachu! You're so cute!"

"W-wait-!"

It was too late for Ash to give any warnings, because Pikachu, who has been startled and caught off guard, let out a massive sweatdrop before carelessly let out a thunderbolt, shocking the girl. The blond girl let out a shriek of pain as Clemont yelled. Ash could only sigh in relief as he sensed that his brother didn't use his full power. Nonetheless, it was still going to hurt.

Once Pikachu was done, the girl released Pikachu and fainted. Before she could hit the ground, however, Greninja was quickly by her side and caught her. The ninja Pokemon brought the girl to Ash, and Ash promptly fed her a brown bean. It was suddenly that the little girl got on her feet, laughing.

"Bonnie, are you alright!?" Cried Clemont as he quickly ran towards his sister's side.

"Of course I'm fine!" Bonnie kept laughing.

Clemont let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Ash and Pikachu with an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry about my sister."

Ash waved the apology, "Hey, it's alright."

Clemont then looked at Bonnie with a stern look. "Bonnie, you apologize too."

Bonnie huffed, "All I wanted was to give Pikachu a hug because he was so cute!"

Behind Clemont, Pikachu blushed in embarrassment while Greninja and Ash looked at the mouse Pokemon, both faces filled with mirth and amusement. Clemont, not knowing what was happening behind him, just sighed.

"But did Pikachu enjoyed it?"

Bonnie cheeks puffed in annoyance before it shifted into sorrow. She looked at Pikachu apologetic. "I'm very sorry."

Ash walked towards Bonnie and knelt to meet her level. "Hey, it's alright now. Pikachu here was just caught off guard."

Pikachu nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Pika Pika" (Yeah. I'm Sorry)

"But let's get back into business. My name Ash Ketchum, and these two are my brothers Pikachu and Greninja."

"Pika!" (Hi) Waved Pikachu.

"Greninja" (Nice to meet you) Nodded Greninja and bowed.

"My names, Bonnie! And this is my big brother!" Introduced Bonnie.

Clemont shook his head at his sister's antics before introducing himself. "My name is Clemont. Nice to meet you."

"Now, would you mind telling me what's troubling you?"

"W-well, you see...Uh…" Sputtered Clemont as he tried to come up with the proper words and looked down. Bonnie looked just as awkward as her hands were behind her and she leaned back and forward.

Ash didn't need to use his Aura to know how uncomfortable both siblings were, but that's alright. He can figure it out another way. His eyes looked directly at the eldest, and they blinked blue for a moment, surprising the siblings.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, as I already figured it out. You built a robot that was supposed to help you with your gym. However, due to a malfunction, the robot kicked you both out. And now, neither of you can figure out how to get in now."

Clemont and Bonnie looked at Ash with gobsmacked looks as Pikachu and Greninja snickered at their reactions. However, one glare by their trainer shut them up.

"H-how-" Sputtered Clemont.

Ash waved at them, "That is for me to know. At least for now," He said cheekily. "But either way, you need to gain your gym back, no?"

Clemont shut up and nodded.

"Very well, here's what we'll do….."

* * *

In a few moments, Ash and Pikachu entered the building. There were weird machines all over the place that lined the walls, but there were no cameras. They came to a halt in front of a pair of metal double doors, and a robotic voice spoke over the speakers.

"Halt! Who is it? State your name, hometown, and purpose for arriving at the Lumiose City Gym.", said the robotic voice.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I come from Pallet Town. I am here to have a gym battle with the Lumiose City Gym Leader.", said Ash clearly and loudly.

"How many badges do you currently possess?" asked the voice.

"I currently contain four gym badges." Lied Ash smoothly.

"Very well. You may enter." Said the voice.

The doors in front of them opened. A gigantic underground stadium was built. There were many bleachers for the spectators to watch battles, and there was a standard battlefield in the middle.

Ash and Pikachu saw the robot that was mentioned earlier in front of them, Clembot was the name if both of them remembered. He was a grey robot who looked like he was the height of an adult. He seemed to wear a grey helmet on his head that had a lightning bolt on it. Clembot was standing upon one of the trainer platforms.

"Challenger, all gym matches are three on three battles. Only the Challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon between battles while the gym leader cannot. The match will only be over when either side's three Pokemon are unable to continue. The Challenger is allowed to make the starting move. Do you accept these terms, Challenger?" spoke the robot referee in a computerized voice.

"I accept." Nodded Ash.

On his spot, Clembot grabbed a Pokeball and released a Pokemon that had three robotic Pokémon that were stuck together. Each has a gray, spherical metal body with blue-and-red tipped horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye and three screws on each one's head.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, intrigued. It had been a while since he had seen this Pokemon.

"_Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields."_

Ash nodded at the Pokemon and put his Pokedex away. He grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it.

"Greninja! As the cold winds howl angrily, lets fight to the bitter end!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie entered through the air bent. While Ash was distracting Clembot, they took the chance to sneak in Clemont's lab. Once they had reached their destination, they both sighed in relief. Clemont looked around and saw the lab remained as it was as he left it.

There were bits of machinery, wires, chips, and metal sprawled everywhere, shelves of miniature robotics, a few chords hanging from the ceiling, some tables with lamps, blueprints of machine designs, and a single large computer that sat in front of the window.

Clemont immediately ran towards the computer and turned it on. "I better be quick about it. Ash won't be able to distract Clembot for much longer."

* * *

"Emolga is unable to battle! Greninja wins! Gym leader, choose your final Pokemon." Stated the robot referee firmly.

While Clemont and Bonnie were able to sneak in the Laboratory, Ash managed to defeat Magneton with a knockout and realized that if they don't hold back, they will end the battle quickly and eventually lose Clembot's attention.

As of now, Clembot released Emolga, and Greninja held back his power. Unfortunately, while they were to hold on a bit longer, the battle ended quickly. Too fast for their taste as they saw Clembot return Emolga and release another Pokemon. A yellow bipedal lizard. Its head was black, and there was a black extendable collar with orange triangles around its neck. Its jaw was yellow. There was an orange striped triangular pattern at its legs, and it had black hands and feet. There were also some orange and black at the tips of the yellow tail.

Ash raised an eyebrow at the Pokemon but pulled out his Pokedex.

"Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills.

Nodding, he looked at the referee while putting his Pokedex away. "I'm sticking with Greninja." He stated firmly.

"Battle begin!" said the referee robot.

"Heliolisk, start with _**Thunder Fang!**_"

Heliolisk jumped at Greninja and opened his mouth to expose his teeth. It was when the electric type's teeth suddenly sparked with electricity and ran towards the Dark and Water-type Pokemon. Ash remained silent, and Greninja didn't look a tad bit worried. Sure enough, the bite mark hit, but the electricity surge innocently on Greninja as if he was immune.

Heliolisk was in shock (no pun attended).

Greninja was bored, and he has since he started this pointless battle. No weak electric attacks could damage him. Not unless they were from Pikachu or their family of Legendaries. He certainly knew how to make a veteran electric type look like an amateur rookie.

"Greeninja, at a five percent maximum, use _**Hydropump**_." Demanded Ash lazily. He and Pikachu were also bored.

"Heliolisk, _**Dodge, **_and used _**Fire fist!**_"

Heliolisk's fist was engulfed in flames after he barely manages to dodge the _**Hydropump**_ and ran towards Greninja. Greninja looked very bored and looked at his brother and trainer. Ash sighed, knowing that he too wishes to end the battle quickly, but for Clemont's sake, he shook his head, much to Greninja's disappointment.

"Take it, Greninja."

And Greninja did. The moment the fist collided with Greninja's chest, the flames went out, and Heliolisk was holding his hand in pain. He looked at Greninja in disbelief. It felt as though he hit granite. What was going on?

It was suddenly that sparks began to shoot out of Clembot. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! MUST APPREHEND INTRUDER!" Yelled Clembot as he went haywire.

"_Clemont did it!" _Cheered Ash.

Clembot ran as he intended to enter the elevator, but before he could even make it, Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja tackled him to the ground. The three of them put all their way towards it as they struggled to hold him down. Clembot struggled against their weight before he sparked and went slumped. Once they were certain that he wouldn't move anymore, Ash, Pikachu and Greninja got off.

It didn't take long for Clemont and Bonnie came out of the elevator. Their faces were filled with relief and happiness, courtesy of the little girl who was bouncing.

"Good job, my brother. Return." Said Ash as he returned Greninja.

Ash and Pikachu walked towards Clemont and Bonnie. "Are you guys, alright?"

"Yes, we're alright." Sighed Clemont, There was relief in his expression.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Cheered Bonnie.

Once they checked that everything was alright, everyone went outside Prism tower to talk. Ash nodded at Clemont, "Everything has been taken care of. So what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I was hoping to fix up Clembot and figure out what went wrong so he can take over the gym. Only this time, I will make sure this incident doesn't happen again, that I promise. But afterward…" Clemont trailed off, uncertain.

"Can we please come with you!" Pleaded Bonnie, catching Ash and Pikachu off guard as they look at the little girl with wide eyes.

"Bonnie!" Scolded Clemont.

"Come on, big brother! I want to go out and explore with Ash." Pleaded Bonnie at Clemont with puppy eyes.

Clemont looked lost before his shoulders slumped. He looked at Ash, uncertain. "I won't lie, Ash, it would be exciting if we went on adventures of our own. I need to finish repairing Clembot as quickly as I can..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her brother's bubbling, "What my brother's saying, can we please go with you!" She pleaded with wide Growlithe eyes.

Ash remained silent as he put thought into this. He wasn't sure, as he was sent here on a mission and he plans on finishing it. Yet he didn't even know what was his mission. These two wanted to come with him, if it were under different circumstances, he wouldn't have minded...but now? If anything they would be put on danger because he could see that they had no skills to protect themselves from the upcoming dangers.

As he remained in thought, he was oblivious that eyes were on him as they anxiously waited for an answer.

"_My son. I can see potential in both of them, and I'm certain you do as well__. Take them in as your students and train them for what's to come."_

Ash smiled upon hearing his father's option. It is true what Arceus said; he could see potential in both of the siblings. They lacked the skills right now, but with the right amount of training, patience and time, they should be able to prepare themselves for the upcoming danger. He looked at the two blondes and nodded. "I don't mind. The more, the merrier."

Bonnie cheered, and Clemont couldn't help but let out a small smile. "That good. But before we can do anything, let us go heal up our Pokemon."

"Where is the closest Pokemon Center?"

"Umm...Well…" Stuttered Clemont.

"It's too far away!" Complained Bonnie, but then cheered up. "But, there's the Professor's Lab!"

"The Professor? As in Professor Sycamore? The leading scientist of Kalos?"

"That's right!" Nodded Bonnie.

"I don't see why not. I plan to speak to him anyway."

* * *

It took at least half an hour for them to reach the Laboratory. But from afar, Ash could feel it. He could feel a faint yet familiar aura from inside. He froze, and his eyes widen. It was from his former childhood friend and rival from the past.

Gary Oak.

Pikachu noticed Ash tense facial expression. Ash shook his head, begging him not to ask. Pikachu frowned at that but respected his brother and trainer's wishes. The brother and sister failed to see Ash's reaction and entered the building. When the doors open, it caught the attention of those near the entrance. Among them were two people.

One was, no doubt, the Professor. Professor Sycamore was a middle-aged man, with black curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Sycamore wore a blue shirt, with a lab coat, and black trousers with a yellow belt. The person beside the Professor was a teenager about Clemont and Ash's age. The teen has auburn hair and black eyes and wore a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold one, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack, and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack.

The Professor looked confused about why the three of them were here, but the teen next to him froze. He ignored the two blonds as his eyes focused on the black-haired trainer with the Pikachu on his shoulder. He felt the air leave his lungs and his throat go dry.

"A-Ash?"


	3. Chapter 2: Garchomp's Rampage!

"A-Ash?" Came the whimpering whisper of the young man.

All eyes were on the raven-haired teen and Pikachu. Ash's exposed eye stared emotionless at Gary's wide eyes.

"You know him, Ash?" Asked Bonnie.

Ash looked down at Bonnie. He said nothing, but he nodded slowly and looked back sternly at his childhood friend and rival. Gary let out soft gasps, and his body quivered. This was no doubt on his eyes, as he looked at the familiar raven black hair and brown hazel eye. The silence was tense, as everyone waited for either trainer to move.

Finally, Ash let out a small, low chuckle as his stern expression changed to one of amusement. His eyes remained blank, but he let out a genuine smile.

"It's been so long. Hasn't it Gare-bear?"

Ash was suddenly surprised when he was tackled to a hug, which made him stumble a bit and Pikachu to fall off his shoulder. He looked down and saw Gary. Ash remained frozen for a moment before returning the hug. While he remained calm on the outside, on the inside, he was baffled, shocked, and surprised. From what he remembered, Gary was a proud boy that always mocked him. He ever claimed that he would be a better Pokemon master than he. He allowed himself to relax and used his physic powers to read the quivering boy in his hand's mind. He was not pleased with what he found out and soothed the crying teenager.

"_Gary...You've changed since my disappearance. You blame yourself for over something you had no control of. You became ashamed of yourself and let go of your dreams. That is not the Gary I remembered."_

Everyone just watched as Ash attempt to comfort the young researcher. The tenseness lessens, and the silence became more awkward. Eventually, Gary pulled away and wiped away the tears that managed to leak out. After a moment, Gary's expression went from shaken to anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASH KETCHUM!?" Screamed Gary, ignoring everyone around him.

"Language," Ash stated as he gestured at a confused Bonnie, whose ears were covered by an angry Clemont as said inventor glared at Gary. The researcher seemed baffled for a moment before he continued screaming.

"NO NOTE, NO CALLS, AND NO MESSAGES THAT SAID THAT YOU WERE ALIVE AND WELL!" Gary screamed as he grabbed two fistfuls of hair and pulled on them, which made Ash confident that Gary might end out ripping his hair off. "EVERYONE THINKS YOUR DEAD, AND YOUR MOTHER HASN'T GOTTEN OVER YOU JUST DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT!

At that moment, Ash and Pikachu, who had climbed back on his shoulder just as Gary began his screaming feast, had had enough. Ash merely ignore the shouts and curses shot at him as he slowly walked at Gary. Gary, who was too busy shouting to notice Ash was now in front of him, was suddenly on the ground holding his cheek that bare a red handprint.

Everyone looked at Ash, whose hands were still in place after the contact. His eyes were closed, and he had a giant tick mark on his head. Pikachu looked nervous, but he was in a relief to know that his brother wasn't as angry. After all, the last time someone foolishly angered his brother…. Pikachu shivered at the reminder. He did not want to remember that incident.

Ash let out a sigh as he attempted to calm his mind. He did not want to cause another chaos after what happened three years ago. He opened his eyes and saw Gary and everyone else looking at him with wide eyes.

"Gary.." He said lowly, making everyone flinch at the tone, "I understand that you're angry, but please understand that my disappearance was not my fault. I wanted to contact my mother more than anything, but I couldn't." He extended his hand at Gary.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Asked Gary acidly, anger returning as he took Ash's hand and stood up.

"Couldn't?" He said cooly, ignoring Gary's growing irritation. "If I could, I would've called mom without hesitation."

Gary merely looked at Ash, anger forgotten and instead filled with disbelief. Ash only sighed. "I promise I will explain everything later, but for now, we came here to ask a favor to Professor Sycamore."

The professor, who remained quiet throughout the entire confrontation, finally said, "What is it that you want to ask me?" Making Gary (who had forgotten he was there), Clemont and Bonnie jump.

Ash looked towards him, not at all surprised. "I came to ask if you could heal my friend's Pokemon."

Professor Sycamore merely nodded, "I don't mind."

Clemont gave the Professor his respected Pokemon, keeping merely one Pokeball. Ash took a mental note on this. Waiting and watching as the Pokemon healed, Ash turned to Clemont.

"I noticed that you had an extra Pokeball. It's not empty from what I can sense. What Pokemon is in there?"

Clemont was stuttering, "T-this Pokeball contains my most recent catch."

Ash closed his eyes and saw from the memories of Clemont, as the blonde helped a small gray, rabbit-like Pokémon with tips of its large ears having a dark brown color along have three finger-like sections each. What seemed the Pokemon injured soon shifted into a fully healed Pokemon accepting Clemont as his trainer.

Ash smiled, "A Bunnelby, no?"

Again, Clemont stuttered as both Gary and Bonnie looked at Ash, surprised.

"A Bunnelby that you found injured not too long ago. You healed him, and because of that, you gained his trust and allowed you to catch him."

Clemont's stuttering became worse as he asked how he figured it out. Gary was looking at Ash with wide eyes. This wasn't the Ash Ketchum he remembered.

"_Ashy-boy… You've changed since five years ago…"_

Professor Sycamore came back with the Pokeballs, oblivious on what was happening. "Here you are."

It was suddenly that Professor Sycamore noticed something. His eyes fell on Ash's chest and saw a small bump on his chest. Ash noticed him staring and smirked at him. His hand went under his shirt and grabbed the guilty party. It was a chained necklace that had a golden cross-like wheel attached with a stone in the center.

Sycamore's eyes widen, causing Ash to chuckle and Pikachu to snicker. "I see you have taken quite an interest in my Keystone?"

"W-wha-?" Was all the professor could stutter.

Ash eyes flashed blue, and Sycamore jumped in surprise. "I see, you've taken an interest in my Keystone. Not surprising, considering your research involves the theory on Mega Evolution."

Wide eyes were on him as the professor stuttered, "H-how-?"

"That is for me to know." He chirped, causing Pikachu to laugh. "But all I can say is this; Mega Evolution is very real."

Sycamore's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree while everyone else in the room looked confused at Ash.

"Mega Evolution?" Asked Bonnie, "What's that?"

"Mega Evolution is a temporary boast and evolution a Pokemon can have when both trainer and Pokemon have the three required needs, A keystone, a mega stone, and an unbreakable bond. If both Pokemon and trainer achieve the two, they will be able to achieve the power and become one in mind for a limited time." Explained Ash. "The stronger the bond is, the more powerful both trainer and Pokemon become."

Sycamore seemed to have pulled out a notebook out of nowhere and wrote what Ash said. Ash sweatdropped along with Pikachu.

"I currently have a few of my Pokemon brothers and sisters that can Mega Evolve in the heat of a battle, but we rarely use Mega evolution."

"You have Pokemon that can Mega evolve?" Asked Sycamore, excited.

Ash nodded. "Yes. I currently have a Charizard, Sceptile, Lucario, Greninja, and Pidgeot that can achieve evolution. However, my Greninja is special in this case."

"Amazing." Gasped, Sycamore. "You don't suppose we can see them all, Mega evolve?"

"I don't mind." Shrugged Ash, "But it's best if we do it outside. The last thing I want is for my brothers and sister to destroy this building."

In a matter of moments, they were all outside on a nearby battlefield. The sun was setting, and a full moon was peaking out, so it a few moments it will be dark time. Ash pulled out five Pokeballs and let out a deep breath.

"My brothers and sister, I summon you to the battlefield and bring fear towards your opponents!"

With that, five Pokemon were released the following order: Pidgeot, Sceptile, Lucario, Greninja and Charizard. Pidgeot, Sceptile, Lucario, and Greninja let out battle cries, which had any nearby bystanders cover their poor ears. By the time they were done, Charizard had let out an earth-shattering, terrifying roar that sends sound waves that caused the earth around them to shake. Dust and dirt whipped around the air, causing everyone to close their eyes to prevent the dust from getting in, as their ears were currently covered. There were screams of fear and terror nearby, but they were quiet down by the proud roar of Charizard. Ash and his Pokemon seemed to be the only ones unbothered, and were sweat dropping; Ash facepalmed when Charizard was finished.

"You just couldn't resist, could you, brother?" Asked Ash, groaning once the shock from the others wore off.

Charizard smirked and let out a proud huff. Ignoring their little banter, everyone looked at the Pokemon in awe. All were powerful and intimidating.

Pidgeot was divine. She was intimidating, looking, of course, and large and powerful looking, but they all see the gentleness of the mighty creature. They also noticed that on her leg, she wore some bracelet with a stone in the center.

Both Lucario and Greninja both have similar builds. The look of calmness and seriousness brought them a cold shiver on their spines, but they noticed that Lucario wore a bracelet, similar to Pidgeot's, on his paw with a stone on the center.

Sceptile, merely chewed on his stick. Despite the lazy expression on Sceptile, everyone present was not fooled. He was built with muscles bulging, and by the look of his eyes, they knew the message that said, 'you do something to my brothers and sisters, you are dead.' They noticed some type of collar on his neck with a stone on the center.

Finally, Charizard. He was the most intimidating of them all. His muscles were bulging and were more intimidating looking that Sceptile's build. His expression was intense looking, despite the amusement and excitement that shone in his eyes. Like Sceptile, he wore a similar collar as his and had a stone in the center.

They were all flabbergasted and scared at the Pokemon in front of them. Ash was amused as Pikachu ran up towards the Pokemon and greeted them. They all greeted back. Out of nowhere, Ash pulled out a green stone with a lightning mark on the center. Out of nowhere, he also pulled out a collar with a stone in the center. Pikachu smirked along with Ash. Everyone stared in confusion about what going. Before they could question, though, Ash threw the Thunderstone at Pikachu, and the mouse Pokemon jumped high in the air and caught it.

The moment the stone touch his small hands, he began to glow as he landed back on the ground. Everyone stared in awe as they watch the short glowing silhouette of Pikachu grow as he stood up on two feet. His tail became more thin with a massive thunderbolt on end. When the glowing came to a stop, a dark orange fur with a white belly Pokemon stood tall, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"A Raichu!" Gasped Clemont as he fiddled with his glasses. "Pikachu evolved into a Raichu!"

"It's so cute!" Squealed Bonnie, making the mouse Pokemon to sweatdrop. Does she considers every Pokemon she sees cute?

Shaking his head in amusement, Ash walked to the former Pikachu and put on the Collar on his starter. The embarrassment was forgotten, Raichu smirked again, and looked at his brothers and sister, who all bore the same expression and desire. Ash raised his hands, and they all looked at him.

While that was happening, Gary pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at all the Pokemon.

"**Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto. It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile."**

"**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras."**

"**Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja's swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars."**

"**Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grovyle. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalize trees.**

"**Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well."**

"**Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself.**

"As you all wish, you will Mega evolve and fight each other." Said Ash, gaining exciting cries, "But, we are keeping the power level at a maximum of five percent. The last thing we want is to bring Kalos to ruins."

All the Pokemon murmured in agreement and looked expectantly at Ash.

Ash nodded. "Good. Now, I want Lucario to fight against Charizard, Pidgeot, to fight against Raichu and for Sceptile to fight against Greninja. All ready?"

Accepting their screech, roars and cries as acceptance, he waited until the Pokemon got in position. Sycamore looked excited and pulled out his notebook. Clemont, Bonnie, and Gary were also shaking in excitement.

However, before Ash could say or do anything, there was a tremendous roar in the distance and an explosion. Alarmed, everyone ran or flew towards the source. When they reached their destination, they were in front of the destroyed entrance of the Laboratory. In the middle, stood a giant angry shark-like Pokemon.

"GAAAARRRRR!" Screamed the Pokemon in outrage.

"Garchomp!" Gasped Sycamore, "What's wrong!?"

Garchomp lets out a roar of rage, eyes red. Ash noticed this and quickly closed his eyes to focus on Garchomp's emotions and memories. His eyes widen as he gasped in realization.

"The Collar!" Ash yelled as everyone looked at him, he quickly explained. "Someone put a collar on Garchomp, and now the collar is going haywire and causing him to go on a rampage! If we don't remove the collar, thousands of lives will be at risk!"

"But who's responsible for this!?" Asked Sycamore, angry.

"That would be us!"

Everyone turned their attention to three scientists. The scientist removed their disguises in front stood a man with blue hair and a woman with magenta hair, both wearing similar white outfits with a giant red 'R' plastered. In the center of the two stood a Meowth and a Wabbuffet.

"Prepare for trouble our middle name,"

"And make it double, it's a high stake name,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash and his Pokemon snarled at the four. "TEAM ROCKET! I should've known you would follow me!"

"Ashy-boy, you know these clowns?" Asked Gary, startled.

Ash nodded, glaring sternly on the Rocket trio. "Indeed, these fools work for a criminal organization called Team Rocket. I had an unfortunate run-in with then five years ago and since then, have been attempting to follow me to capture my brothers and sisters, mostly Raichu, though.

That was when Team Rocket finally noticed Raichu. "Look at that!" Said Meowth as he pointed at Raichu, who, in return, growled at them menacingly. Everyone else present, excluding Ash blinked in surprise at the talking Meowth. "The twerp evolved his Pikachu!"

"Now, that's a shock." Said James, surprised as he looked at the mouse Pokemon. "I thought the twerp would never evolve his Pikachu."

"Well, none of that matters now." Jessie waved of Ash and his Pokemon, after quickly recovering from her shock. "We're here for Garchomp, and not Raichu. So it's your lucky day twerp."

_"**It will be my lucky day when Team Rocket falls to its knees like the other criminal organizations my brothers and sisters, and I dealt with,"**_ Ash said darkly, his Pokemon shouting their agreements as everyone shivered at the tone of his voice.

"W-well-" Stuttered Meowth, fearfully as he pulled out a remote, "By using this remote, we will be able to control Garchomp to do our bidding." Meowth pressed a button, and at that moment, the remote sparked and caused Meowth to drop it. In a matter of seconds, before it hit the ground, the remote exploded.

The collar sent shock waves, and Garchomp howled in pain as he became more angry and feral. He let out a ferocious roar and glared at Team Rocket, who looked nervous now.

"I don't like where this is going…" Muttered Meowth.

"Wobbuffet." Murmured Wobbufet.

In a flash, Garchomp opens his mouth, and a large, and powerful **Hyper beam** hits Team Rocket. Team Rocket screamed and shrieked in pain before there was another explosion and were sent out flying.

"I can't believe this!" Cried Jessie angrily.

"And to think we didn't bother to catch the Twerp's Raichu. Wonder how the boss is going to react," Muttered James sadly.

"At least we have an excuse!" Cried Meowth

"Wobbuffet! Cried the patient Pokemon in agreement.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Team Rocket flew away until they sparkled in the distance, no longer seen in the eyes of everyone. Ash huffed.

"Good riddance." He mutters. Then, hearing Garchomp release another of his angered roars did he remembered the reason he was there. "Garchomp! I know you're in pain, let me help you!"

Garchomp did not listen, however. He shot another **Hyper Beam**, but Ash managed to get out of the way just in time, as the pavement he once stood was destroyed into pieces after the explosion. Garchop roared, and by then, Charizard had enough, and let out his roar. Garchomp's angry roar paled in comparison to Charizards mighty roar, as it created shockwaves on the ground, causing an earthquake and dirt into the air. Glass shattered, and any nearby bystanders were screaming for their lives. They were different obviously, and not by power and noise. Charizard's held authority while Garchomp's held anger and pain.

Garchomp glared at Charizard and let out a **Dragon Pulse**, but Charizard released **Flamethrower**, causing the two to collide and cause another explosion, causing wind and dirt to pick up at the sheer power on the attacks. Garchomp let out another roar and took off from the ground. He jumped to a house, causing a bit of damage, and then jumped from building to building.

There was a defeating sound of a motorcycle from adrift. Everyone turned around and saw Officer Jenny running towards them.

"What's going on? Just earlier, I was sent to investigate a roar that occurred around here and just, and then I got a call of a rampaging Garchomp!"

"A group who calls themselves Team Rocket did this!" Growled Gary. "They put a collar on Garchomp, and it caused Garchomp to go on a rampage!"

"And where are they now?"

"Gone." Deadpanned Bonnie.

"Guys!" Clemont cried, catching the attention of everyone. "We need to remove the collar. Otherwise, everyone in Lumiose city is in great danger!"

True to his words, fires were on the remains of buildings as People and Pokemon were screaming and fleeing. Ash cursed under his breath and looked at his Pokemon. He pointed at Lucario and Sceptile.

"You two, need to return to Father. We need water Pokemon to deal with fires."

Both Pokemon looked ready to protest, but remained quiet and nodded anyway and allowed Ash to sucked them in their Pokeballs.

"But Ash!" Cried Clemont. "How do you plan to switch your Pokemon? All systems should be down by now!"

Ash said nothing and closed his eyes as he thought of two Pokemon of his and sent a small plead.

"_It shall be done! You know what to do, my son!"_

"As my heartbeats and soul pleads, I send you two back to the Father-realm in exchange of two!"

Ash shot his two Pokeballs in the sky, much to the confusion of everyone, but the Pokemon. Suddenly, both Pokeballs were struck by lightning, making them cry out. When it was over, the Pokeballs landed on Ash's hands, and Ash released the Pokemon inside.

Everyone was expecting to see Lucario and Sceptile, but were surprised when they noticed that Pokemon that were released were not them. In their place, stood a Blastoise with pointy sunglasses and a Samurott. They let out their respected cries. They were attempting to tackle Ash in a hug, but looking around, they knew that it wasn't the time or place.

"Whoa!" Cried Bonnie in delight, "What Pokemon are they? They're all so cute!" that caused the water types in question to blush and the rest of the Pokemon to chuckle. Even Ash couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of amusement.

Gary Pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at the two new Pokemon.

"**Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's heavy body weight can make opponents unable to battle. It retreats into its shell when necessary.**

"**Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the evolved form of Dewott. Protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well."**

Both Pokemon looked at Ash expectedly as Blastoise removed his sunglasses and put them away.

"We got a rampaging Garchomp," Ash said grimly. "This is Team Rocket's doing." Both Pokemon let out outraged roars. "I know, I'm not pleased either, I want you two and Greninja to put out any fires left behind, and save anyone on the struggle."

Blastoise and Samurott looked at Greninja, and all three nodded before running towards the damage. Ash looked at his three remaining Pokemon.

"Pidgeot, go up in the skies and lead everyone into safety. If there's any strugglers, rescue them."

Pidgeot let out an impressive squawk and flew in the air, letting a powerful gust of wind that knocked Bonnie onto Clemont's feet. In seconds she was gone. Ash turned to Raichu and Charizard. "You two are coming with me. We are going to stop Garchomp from destroying the city and relieve her from her pain."

Raichu cried out in agreement, and Charizard let out a softer, but still roar of approval.

"RAICHU!"

"GRAUUU"

"Ash! You can't be serious!" Cried, Gary. "I just found you, and you suddenly decide to risk your life and face an enraged Garchomp!? No! I am not letting you out of my sigh-"

"Gary!"

Gary shut up and gulped at Ash's angry expression. "I understand that I've been gone for five years without a trace, but for once, I want you to trust me." Ash pointed at the direction Garchomp went. "Right now, we don't have time, and I need to save Garchomp. And trust me when I say that this is nothing compared to what I faced in the past!" He looked at Officer Jenny, "Officer Jenny, make sure you help Pidgeot evacuating the place!"

"Yes, sir!" Officer Jenny ran towards her Motorcycle and quickly left.

Without another word, Ash and Raichu got on Charizard. Charizard let out another roar and flew, letting a much more powerful gust of wind, that resulted in knocking everyone off their feet.

"ASH!" Screamed everyone, but it was in vain as Charizard disappeared in the direction Garchomp went.

Gary silently whimpered. "_I didn't get to say I'm sorry."_

* * *

Through gritted teeth, Ash watched the destruction by the currently feral and violent dragon type. Garchomp let out random **Dragon Rage **and **Hyper Beam** everywhere she went and caused Buildings to collapse. At one point, she let out a **Draco Meteor**. It caused a lot of damage that Ash was glad that no one was nearby during the encounter.

"We need to stop Garchomp somehow," Ash said. He looked at his two Pokemon. "Any ideas?" When he got a negative response from both Pokemon, Ash hissed. It was when another Dragon Rage was coming towards them, and Charizard quickly dodge, and the attack exploded on a damaged building.

"Quick Charizard! After her! We can't lose her!" Charizard let out a roar and picked up the speed.

The citizens underneath them were watching as they kept on guard of their safety. A few of them screamed when a large chunk of the building was about to land of them. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the chunk was destroyed into dust. Everyone looked up and saw A Pidgeot with three different water types, with one being unfamiliar to them. They all let a cheer before an angered roar silenced them, along that roar came another, much more bone-chilling and powerful. Looking up, they saw Garchomp being chased by an enormous, powerful-looking Charizard.

A news helicopter was on live and was filming the entire thing.

A female reporter was narrating everything. "It seems as though Garchomp is flying at Prism tower!"

Garchomp noticed the helicopter, and after getting shocked by the collar again and letting out another roar of anger and pain, it shot a **Hyper Beam** at them. The attack barely missed the helicopter.

"Garchomp is now, unleashing random **Hyper Beam!** It just aim once straight at our helicopter, Garchomp seems extremely agitated."

* * *

In Vaniville, Grace and her son, Calem's eyes, were stuck at the television as they watched the live news. Grace was both scared and shocked, while Calem look with calm eyes, but even you can sense his nervousness.

"Serena! Come and look at this! Something unbelievable is happening!"

Serena, now on her sleeping clothes, grabs a water bottle from the kitchen before coming to the living room. She looked irritated with a bandage on top of her nose. "Oh, yeah! Well, something unbelievable is happening to my face, okay!"

She sat down next to Calem, whose eyes refuse to leave the screen, and looked at the screen. "What movie are you guys watching anyway?"

Calem shook his head. "This isn't a movie."

"This is real." Finished Grace.

Serena looked at the screen, bewildered. "What!?"

* * *

"Charizard! I need you to fly as close as you can!" Ordered Ash as he saw Garchomp land near the top of Prism Tower. "I need to remove the collar, and the best chance is to land on his back!"

Charizard and Raichu looked at Ash, unsure how to react.

"Grauuu?" (Are you sure, brother? It's quite risky.)

Ash chuckled, but there was no mirth behind that laughter. "We've been through much worse guys. I'll be fine."

Charizard and Raichu looked at each other, still unsure, but they trusted their brother, and Charizard did as told. The helicopter caught Charizard zoom in towards Garchomp's current destination.

"What's this!?" Asked the female news reporter as televisions showed Ash and Raichu hanging on to Charizard as he picked up his speed. "It seems as though a boy and his Raichu are riding a Charizard towards the rampaging Garchomp!"

The moment they were near, Garchomp let out another **Hyper Beam, **and Charizard took this chance to dodge and quickly fly behind Garchomp. Before Garchomp could react, Ash promptly stood up and jumped at Garchomp.

* * *

Everyone on the bottom of the Prism tower was pointing at the top.

"There's a kid up there!"

"What is he thinking!?"

"He's going to get himself killed!"

Gary, Bonnie, Clemont, and Professor Sycamore were amongst the crowd, looking worried up the tower. Their attention was caught at the sound of a defeating motorcycle, and they saw Officer Jenny getting off her motorcycle and ran up to them.

"Is everyone alright!?"

"Yes, yes!" Said Professor Sycamore. We're fine."

She looked around the crowd in the darkness. "Where's Ash?"

Dread filled everyone as they pointed the top of Prism Tower. Officer Jenny looked up and gasped.

"What is he thinking!?"

There were suddenly screams and shouts of fear, and everyone looked up to see Ash Jumping at Garchomp.

* * *

Ash gritted his teeth as he jumped. "_This is my only chance!"_

The entire world seemed to have gone in slow motion. He could hear everyone's screams, including his heartbeat as it pumped blood. Sweat poured on his forehead, and before he knew it, he landed on Garchomp's back. He wrapped his hands on Garchomp's neck to keep himself from falling. Garchomp was none too happy as it thrashed to attempt to remove the trainer of her back.

"Garchomp! I need you to listen to me!" Ash screamed as he poured an enormous amount aura down on Garchomp. "I need you to calm down, and I will be able to remove your pain. Listen to me!"

Garchomp heard Ash. She wanted nothing more but to listen, but she was in so much pain, and she felt so much anger and desire to destroy everything in her path. This was something she was not used to, and frankly, she was scared. She continued to thrash, ignoring Ash completely.

Ash grit his teeth. This wasn't working. "_I need to remove the collar now!"_

Without any hesitation, Ash grasped the collar and tugged on it as much as he could. He could feel Garchomp's pain as he screamed in agony. He could hear the cries of his brothers as they begged him to let go. Ash refused.

"_Father! Anyone! Lend me your strength!"_

"_**As you wish, Chosen one."**_

Hearing the voices of his brothers and sisters, including his father, brought relief to Ash as he felt a massive boost of strength and energy. With determination burning in his eyes, Ash used his Aura and gave one final tug to the collar. In an instant, the collar shattered into tiny pieces.

"_Thank you….."_

Garchomp's eyes returned to normal as she let out a sigh and fell to her knees. The anger and pain was suddenly gone, and she gasped in relief. Ash quickly got off Garchomp's back and went to her side to help her stand up.

"Are you alright?"

Garchomp looked at Ash, tiredly. But Ash could see the gratefulness on the Mach Pokemon's eyes.

"Gar. Garchomp." (Yes. Thank you.) She said tiredly.

Charizard landed nearby, and Raichu got of Charizard. He ran towards his brother and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Raichu, Raichu Rai!" (If you do that again, I'll shock you!) Cried Raichu.

Ash laughed, exhausted at this turn of events, and the large amount of Aura he used. Ash attempted to walk back to Charizard, but his foot slipped and lost his balance. Ash and every Pokemon present' eyes widen. Ash was suddenly plummeting to his downfall. Ash, however, was losing consciousness, therefore only hearing muffled screams. It wasn't long before Ash's world fell into darkness.

* * *

Everyone held their breath as Ash landed on Garchomp's back. They watched as Garchomp thrash, attempting to remove the boy of his back. Their hearts had stopped at the thought. Suddenly, by some miracle, the collar shattered.

Everyone burst out cheering. Ash's friends, Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny let out sighs of relief. However, the cheering was cut short. Everyone was screaming again as their hero fell, unconscious. Gary pulled one of his Pokeballs, and he was about to release his Fearow until he saw Charizard and Raichu quickly dive to Ash.

Everyone held their breath as both Ash nearly reached the ground, and Charizard and Raichu almost managed to get closer to their trainer. Just when Ash was three feet from hitting the ground, he suddenly stopped. Both Charizard and Raichu let out sighs of relief. He did it only in time. Charizard glided towards Ash friends and dropped their brother as gently as they could. Ash remained unconscious, not moving at all. All of Ash Pokemon rushed towards him. Greninja, Blastoise, Samurott, and Pidgeot looked worried.

Everyone in Kalos could never forget the unconscious figure of the teen who risked his life to save them all.

* * *

Grace fanned herself to get rid of the panic heat as both her children let out sighs of relief.

"I don't know what to say about the boy. Either he's brave or stupid." Chuckled Calem. Serena said nothing. She watched as the news continued. The female reporter eventually had the camera show the unconscious figure of the hero. It was when Serena's eyes widen in realization.

"Ash?"


	4. Chapter 3: Journey Begins

Serena let out a grunt of disapproval as she looked at herself at her long length mirror. She shook her head and removed the hat she wore and threw it at the pile of rejected hats. She had made the decision yesterday to leave her house and pick up her starter. Of course, neither her mother or brother knew of this, but she planned on telling them. It was then that a Fletchling came in. The Fletchling, to say the least, was surprised to see Serena awake and dressed. Serena noticed the Fletchling and gave it a smug smile.

"Morning Fletchling." She greeted the normal/flying type. "Could you get my mom please?"

Fletchling, still flabbergasted, nodded and flew out of Serena's room and into the kitchen. A few moments later, Serena heard the door open, but didn't bother to see who it was, already guessing who it was.

"Finally, decided to go on a journey?"

Serena, startled look at the door, and saw that is wasn't her mother, rather Calem. Calem had his arms crossed out, looking at Serena skeptically.

Calem had a sneaking suspicion towards his sister. Although something told, it had to do with what happened last night. He remembered her sister murmuring lowly, hoping no one would hear, but sadly, his ears picked it up.

It was a name. A name he had long forgotten. At least until his sister unintentionally brought it up.

Ash Ketchum, was the teen that saved Lumiose city from the rampaging Garchomp and nearly got himself killed during the process. Calem dreaded it. He remembered back when their mother send Serena to Kanto to Professor Oak's summer camp, to get Serena to social a bit and learn a bit about Pokemon. But, no more than a day, Serena was sent back due to her knee injury.

However, both Calem and Grace knew that Serena changed in that one day. She wouldn't stop talking about this boy. This boy became her friend and helped her. She even brought a blue handkerchief with her to remember him by. Calem intended to throw that away the moment she started talking about this boy, but Serena always kept it with her, and when it wasn't, she hid it so he wouldn't find it. As her older brother, he knew that Serena gained a crush on the boy, and he tried to get her to forget about the boy she only met in one day. As they grew older, he figured she had forgotten about him, just as he had. Oh, how wrong he was.

Ash Ketchum was the name of the boy, and that same boy, who is now a teenager, was shown in the news last night. This furthers his suspicion. He wasn't foolish. He knew Serena was planning to leave for her journey. Now out of the time in the world, especially after what they showed last night. She was fifteen years old, she had the chance five years ago, but she downright refused. But now? There was no doubt she was using this journey as an excuse to reunite with a boy. A boy who she briefly met and most likely had forgotten about her.

"Yeah.." She said sheepishly. "How-?"

"I figured it out?" He finished her. "I just guessed."

Before Serena could question him, another person walked in. It was grace, with Fletchling on her shoulder. She seemed surprised to see Serena, but that was expected.

"Fletchling gestured me to come here. Is there something you need, Serena?" Asked Grace, slowly getting over her shock.

"Yes." Serena showed two hats towards her mother and Calem. "Which one of these is better?"

One hat was red with a bow, while the other was pink with a black ribbon. Both mother and son looked at the hats and picked the red one. Immediately, Serena threw it at the pile of hats and put on the opposite hat.

Grace sighed and shook her head while Calem looked amused. "I don't even get why you ask us our opinion if you choose the opposite."

"Because what you choose must mean that other is way cuter."

Grace raises her hands in exasperation and leaves the room. But both siblings could hear her chuckling on her way down. Calem then looked at her sister, who picked up her bag.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asks.

"Yes wh-"

"Clothes, food, water-" Serena nodded, "-sleeping bag and tent?" He finished and smirked when he saw her face flushed. "You forgot?" He asked, innocently.

Serena grumbled in response.

* * *

Ash was on his knees, his eyes closed, and necklace clutched in his hands, and hands clapped together. All of his Pokemon were on his side, doing the same. They were all chanting from what everyone could tell in front of Garchomp, who was inside her Pokeball. Clemont, Bonnie, and Sycamore watched tensely as well as confused while Gary was looking at Ash with a weird look.

"_-hear the pleas of our beating heart and soul, our Aura cries in angst as the suffering of our sister shall be released. Lord Arceus, father of Pokemon and humans alike, ruler of the Dimension and king of Pokemon, hear our cries and allow the shattered heart of Garchomp to heal what we know. What we know, all we know, we will not be silent. This war-"_ was heard from Ash as it seemed his Pokemon were doing the same.

"_You surely know how to throw surprises, Ashy-boy." _Thought Gary, both surprised and somewhat depressed.

"_-may your love lead the shattered one to the path of healing." _The chanting ended, and Ash and his Pokemon stood up. They were silent, and they all gave a bow to the Pokeball before opening their eyes. Ash smiled, and his Pokemon gave small smiles.

"_She will be alright."_ Was Arceus response.

Satisfied, he looked at his brothers and sister. Pidgeot, Greninja, Samurott, Blastoise, Charizard, and Raichu. They all let out soft cries, even the usually loud Charizard.

Ash nodded, "My brothers and sister, I can't thank you enough for helping me last night and put an end on Garchomp's anger and suffering."

His Pokemon let out louder cheers, but were still soft this faithful morning. Just earlier, Ash woke up and was immediately jumped by his Pokemon, telling him not to do something as foolish ever again. Everyone else asked if he was alright, and he answered that he was okay. Then when he asked where was Garchomp, Sycamore pointed at the Pokeball that was on the opposite side of the room and told him he placed Garchomp on her Pokeball, because of what happened last night. That was when Ash and all of his Pokemon got on their knees and began chanting.

"Ashy-boy." Ash looked back at Gary. "What was that all about?"

Ash explained, "We were praying to Lord Arceus to help Garchomp heal from this traumatic event. Garchomp is a sensitive soul, and I could sense her guilt and misery for the damage she's done."

Bonnie ran to Ash and looked at his with worry. "Will Garchomp be alright?"

Ash smiled "I'm sure she will."

Gary then walked up to Ash. "Hey, Ash? Can we talk?" He looked at everyone, "Alone?"

Ash raised an eyebrow but nodded. "_Is he-? I shouldn't jump to conclusions."_

Both boys suddenly found themselves. No one was around as Lumiose city was helping to fix up the damage from last night's rampage. Ash sends his aura underneath his feet to send waves around them. He was pleased to know that no one was near them.

Gary couldn't look at Ash. He was looking down at his shoes as he shifted nervously as he felt his former rival's eyes pierced through him. This wasn't the Ash Ketchum from five years ago. The Ash Ketchum he would mock, tease, and put down. Ash Ketchum was more, intimidating; yesterday proved otherwise. More powerful-looking, more tame and feral at the same time. Finally, putting together his courage, he looked at Ash.

Ash was looking at him expectantly as his eyes wandered him nervously. He was very muscular that there was no doubt that one punch would knock him out. Ash wasn't as impatient, nor was he as bashful as he was all those years ago. Ash Ketchum change throughout these five years.

"So Gare-bear, wh- _Oof_!" He was cut off the moment, slammed himself to Ash, and cried.

Ash was surprised, but patted the researcher's back and tried to comfort him. He could hear his choked sobs as he tried to get the words out. Ash was patiently comforting the sobbing researcher as he poured a small amount of aura to calm him down.

Gary felt something, and it was odd but welcoming. While he would never admit it, Ash always had this aura to keep everyone feel safe around him, even when they were children. But he was certain that he heard Ash send a message

"_There is no shame in showing weakness, Gary. I'm here, and I don't blame you for what occurred all those years ago."_

Once the words registered in his mind, Gary froze. How did Ash knew what he was thinking about? When they pulled away, Gary looked at Ash questionably.

"I'm a Psychic and Aura user Gary." Answered Ash.

Gary's eyes widened and looked at Ash in astonishment and shocked. A Psychic and Aura user? He could understand Psychic, had it not been for the Gym leader of Saffron city back in Kanto, he wouldn't believe it. But Aura? Like those of fairy tales?

"I assure you that those fairy tales are very real, Gary." Suddenly spoke Ash, making the boy jump. "I understand that you are still doubting, but I assure you that it is all very real."

"W-why-?"

"Never mind that Gary, I will explain later, I promise, but there is one thing I want to clear up with you." Gary nodded and gestured for him to continue. "I don't forgive you."

At seeing Gary freeze, he continued, "Gary, I won't forgive you because there was never anything to apologize about in the first place. I don't blame, nor I ever well. What occurred that day five years ago was not your fault." Ash walked up to Gary and placed his hands on Gary's shoulders and looked at his eyes, face serious. "I know we had a broken relationship back then, but the past is the past. Don't dwell on it now. All your doing is wasting time drowning in self-hate and self-doubt. While I hid in the shadows with my brothers and sisters and father, I saw you become an astonishing researcher like your grandfather and made it to the top sixteen at the Indigo League. You've made both Pallet town and I proud."

Ash eyes glowed blue, and Gary did a moment later as more tears fell on his cheeks. "We were brothers Gary, but then our friendship ended, and we became bitter rivals. That will always be a regret we both will hold until death, and maybe beyond. But know that I don't hate you, nor I ever will. Know that I want to be your friend once more. Will you accept this?"

Gary's response was a choked "yes" and cried louder, not bother to hold back the tears. Ash brought the quivering body of the researcher on his chest and held him tight.

After all these years, the guilt, pain, and sadness that weight on his shoulders was gone. He had never felt this light since Ash was announced missing. He could remember his grandfather's sorrow and guilt, Delia's cries of sadness and desperation. But he could never forget the fact that most of Pallet town felt terrible for the boy who supposedly went missing, when Ash went missing, the title. "Pride of Pallet town" was a burden. He didn't deserve the title. He didn't deserve Ash's forgiving nature and friendship. But he could do nothing but cry out these feelings that weigh down on him after so long. He released his pain, and Ash soothed his pain, something his friends and family had failed to do.

* * *

"Are you going to call your mom?"

Ash frowned and shook his head. Just earlier, both boys return inside the lab where everyone was waiting. No one had the heart to ask why Gary's eyes were bloodshot, and one look on Ash told them so. After receiving many thanks from both Sycamore and Garchomp, the group made their way towards the Pokemon Center.

"But why, Ashy-boy?" Ask Gary, "No one has heard from you in five years, so it would be fitting to tell your mom you're alive and well."

"Gary, she already knew where I was."

"What?" gaped Gary as he looked at his former rival.

"To be precise, she doesn't know where I am now, but she knew that I would be fine."

"How so?" Demanded Gary.

"Because I was with my father."

Gary stopped walking, and everyone looked at him as they stopped as well. Gary's eyes were wide and a blink of an eye, he was in front of Ash and shaking the daylights out of him.

"Your father!?" Yelled Gary, making everyone wince. "Who is he!? As far as everyone knows, Everyone thinks Red Ketchum is your father, but my family knows better!

Ash managed to shake off Gary and look at him sternly, Raichu stiffening on his side. "Now, my blood father's identity is not to be known. Nor the rest of the family for that matter. Over time, I will let you know who my family is, but trust me when I say that this is not the time or place."

Gary pouted, but nodded anyway. Clemont and Bonnie looked confused but said nothing nonetheless. They entered inside and walked towards Nurse Joy. Gary was tempted to call his grandfather and Delia, but one look on Ash told him not even think about it.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Greeted Nurse Joy warmly.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." Greeted Ash. "Will you-"

He was interrupted when Bonnie was suddenly kneeling and asking energetically, "Will you take care of my brother, please!?"

Both Gary and Ash were caught off guard and were sputtering. It wasn't long before they burst out laughing at Clemont's red face.

"BONNIE! I told you a million times not to do this!" Suddenly, a mechanical arm popped out of Clemont's backpack before grabbing the little girl and walking away. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Please think about it!" Yelled Bonnie as Clemont dragged her outside.

Shaking his head in amusement as Gary was still laughing, Ash turned to Nurse Joy. "We both would like to sign up for the Kalos League, please."

Gary stopped laughing and turned to Ash in surprise. Nurse Joy, oblivious to Gary's reaction, nodded. "Sure." She gestured to the screen. "If you, please place your Pokedex in this panel."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex first and placed it, waiting for the results. He then turned to Gary and gave him a look and gestured to where his Pokedex is. The screen beeped and then said, "**Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is now registered for the Kalos League. Current Gym Badges in possession is zero."**

Ash removed his Pokedex and gestured Gary to put his. Gary hesitated for a moment, but placed his Pokedex at the panel. Just like last time, the panel beeped and then said, "**Gary Oak, from Pallet Town, is now registered for the Kalos League. Current Gym Badges in possession is zero."**

Nurse joy smiled, "And every registered trainer is eligible to receive a Kalos badge case. She said as she gestured to her side. Both Ash and Gary looked to where she was pointing and were amazed to see a sizeable pink pokemon wearing an apron and a nurse hat coming with two empty badge cases.

"Wigglytuff." She said as she handed both trainers a case.

"A Wigglytuff" noted Ash with a smile as he accepted the case.

"Why, yes. Here in the Kalos Region, my able Pokemon Center assistant is Wigglytuff."

Ash nodded. "I see."

In moments later, Ash and Gary left the Pokemon center to see both blonde siblings waiting for them outside.

"Alright, everything ready?" Asked Clemont. Ash nodded, "Alright, then to reach Santalune City. We must travel to route four."

"Understood." Ash nodded and began walking away with everyone following.

"Hey, Ash?" Asked Gary after moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you make me sign up for the league? I gave up being a trainer years ago."

Both Clemont and Bonnie looked at both Ash and Gary in surprise. Ash ignored both blondes and answered. "Because I need to see how strong you will become. I know that my supposed disappearance was one of two reasons why you gave up being a Pokemon master."

"What's the other?" Asked Bonnie, making Gary stiffen.

"Bonnie!" Scolded Clemont."

"I-it's alright, Clemont." Whispered Gary, making Bonnie wince, knowing how she hit a sensitive nerve on the researcher. "The other was because…" He went silent, unable to speak the words.

Ash remained silent, knowing the answer. "Gary, you are foolish."

"Huh?" Asked everyone as they looked at Ash.

"Gary, I was there in the league."

Gary's shoulder tense. "Y-you were?"

"Yes, and after you fought against me, you just gave up because of your self-doubt."

Gary looked at Ash, confused. "B-but, I didn't battle you, I fought with some trainer named Sa-NO!" Gary gasped as he looked at Ash with wide eyes. Ash let out a sly smirk. "Y-you were-?"

"Yep."

"And so I lost to-?"

"Yep."

Both Clemont and Bonnie were confused and looked at each other before looking at both trainers.

"Excuse me, Ash? What are you guys talking about?" Asked Clemont.

"Five years ago, I was declared missing not too long after I began my journey. I was with my father most of the time, but I met and befriended two people and collected badges for the League. However, I didn't want to be discovered yet, so I went as someone else. With the help of my brothers and sisters, they changed my identity for that day."

"You did?" Gasped Bonnie.

Ash looked at Bonnie behind his shoulder and nodded. "Yes, I went as Satoshi Tajiri from the Orange Islands. I won the League and was given a chance to fight against Kanto Elite Four and Champion."

"And did you win?" Asked Bonnie, bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"No. I didn't even fight the Elite Four and the Champion. I refused the offer."

"What?" Gaped everyone, including Gary.

"Y-you refused to-" Sputtered Gary.

"Yes, I did, Gary." Sighed Ash as they reached route four.

"B-but, why?"

"Tell me this, Gary, when you climb a ladder, what do you do?"

Gary frowned, confused where he was going with this. "You climb to the top."

"Exactly." He said, getting his companions more confused. "When you climb this particular ladder, everyone will eventually get tired and stop going on, never bothering to continue anymore. From what father told me, no one has ever gotten to the very top."

"Huh?"

"If I become Champion, it is like me saying, 'I will climb no more. I had reached my limit,' But that's not exactly true. They cling into their titles when they are nothing but illusion they cling on, failing to see the real purpose of power." He looked at them seriously, "To put it simply, if I become champion, it would only slow me down from reaching my true potential."

No one said nothing else as they walked into the unknown of route four.

* * *

"I'm flattered you want to come with me to pick my starter Calem." Said Serena as they left her hometown. "But what is the real reason you want to come with me?"

"What? Can't your big brother accompany you to Lumiose city for you to pick your starter before you go on your journey?" He laughed nervously as Chesnaught facepalmed. His trainer could not lie to save his ass, that was for sure.

Serena was not amused, but decided to drop the subject. She ignored Calem the entire way and was instead looking in the sky as she thought of the boy she met all those years ago. "_Ash, I hope you remember me."_

Calem remained quiet as he looked at his sister, who was in deep thought. "_No doubt thinking about that boy again." _Calem sighed and looked at the sky. "_Ash Ketchum, you better prove that you can take care of her."_

* * *

**AN: And that's it for this chapter, I was somewhat stumped on this one. Anyway, please leave reviews and share this story with friends. Now, perhaps you're disappointed about Serena not getting her starter yet, but I wanted to make this into something interesting. I want you people to tell me if Serena should keep her starter, which is Fennekin, or change? If you wish to for her starter to change, tell me whichever Pokemon you want, as long as it has a reason why. It can be any Pokemon from any region if you don't want her to have any of the Kalos starters.**

**Also, there's currently a Poll I'm posting, and please give our honest answer,**


	5. Chapter 4: New Companions

Serana let out a gasp of delight upon seeing the three starter Pokemon in front of her and knelt down to get a better look of them.

The first Pokemon in front of her was a fire type, quadruped fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. It has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks,with large dark orange eyes, and a pointed, black nose. This was Fenniken

The second Pokemon was a grass type, bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It is primarily light brown with darker arms and three triangular markings around its face. Oval, brown eyes, with a triangular, red nose, and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. Covering its back is a green shell, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail, the tip of its tail is orange This was Chespin.

The final Pokemon was a water type, a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head with a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. This was Froakie.

Calem chuckled at his sister and then smiled fondly at the Pokemon in front of him, his Chesnaught doing the same. Both Pokemon and Trainer remembered the day Calem and Chesnaught, when it was a Chespin, first locked their eyes together. They remembered their days together, to the point Chespin evolved into a Quilladin. Both trainer and Pokrmon were unbeatable, at least until they were in the Sinnoh region beaten by two trainers, Satoshi and Paul, Calem believed were their names, and their Pokemon, Pikachu and Electivire. Both were distraught for a while after both losses and trained as hard as they could together. Eventually, the Quilladin evolved and both Calem and Chesnaught became a powerful duo.

Sycamore's sudden appearance caused both brother and sister to look at him. Sycamore smiled and handed Serena something. "Before you make your own decision. This is your Pokedex, here."

Serena stood up and took with a smile. "Wow, Professor thanks very much." She clicks on it and yelps in surprise. "It's on."

Calem and Chesnaught chuckled and Sycamore smiled. " If you point your Pokedex towards a Pokemon, it will search for it automatically why not give it a try?"

Serena smiles and hums before pointing at each Pokemon in order.

"_**Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fenniken expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."**_

Serena smiles as Fennikin sneezes, causing a few sparks of fire to come out of her nose."Amazing, and your next." She says as she points the Pokedex at Chespin.

"_**Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."**_

Chespin jumps in excitement before stopping and allowing his spikes to go stiff and shark. Serena hummed in fondness. "I get it." She then pointed at Froakie. "And Finally…"

"_**Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack."**_

"Wow! This will come in handy."

"Indeed it well." Agreed Calem as he and Chesnaught walk towards the honey-haired girl, who looked at them curiously. "So which of these starters will you chose sis?" Asked Calem curiously.

Serena looked back at the Pokemon, and the Pokemon look at her expectectly, each looking eager and nervous at the same time. Finally, Serena walked towards Fennekin and knelt down on her. Fennekin looked choked and Serena smiled.

"Fennekin I Choose you. My name's Serena."

Fennekin stared at Serena for a moment before letting out a happy bark and jumping on Serena, causing the honey-haired girl to laugh. Both Froakie and Chespin facepault and sulked in a corner. Chesnaught walk to the two sulking Pokemon and patted them on the back, murmuring that there was always a next time, remembering the days he was rejected before getting picked as a starter.

* * *

Ash let out a sigh watching his brothers and sister eat like a pack of Mightyena. Gary, Clemont and Bonnie stared in shocked. They were watching Charizard and Pidgeot and Lucario, who Ash switched for just earlier along with Sceptile, eating a large pile of meat in front of them at a fast paste. Pikachu, Sceptile and Greninja were acting just as similar to a pile of berries.

Just earlier, they stopped for lunch. Ash and his Pokemon allowed everyone to eat first, despite them insisting. And when they were done, Ash pulled out two small capsules They were confused when Ash said that was his "brothers and sister" lunch. But when he clicked on the button, and threw each capsule and soon in a poof, two large piles of meat and berries popped out of nowhere and Ash's Pokemon quickly ran to their respective pile and ate like no tomorrow. In a matter of a minute, all the food was gone.

"Aren't you going to eat Ash?" Aked Bonnie, Gary and Clemont still staring at Ash's Pokemon in shock as said Pokemon were currently laying around, satisfied. It was suddenly that the three were thankful Ash and his Pokemon let them eat first.

"Nah, not hungry." Replied Ash, and he isn't lying. He won't be hungry for a few days.

Ash then spotted something in his eye and stood up from his seating spot and began walking away. Everyone took notice of this.

"Where are you going Ash?" Asked Clemont.

"To stretch my legs. I'll be back soon." Was the response.

When ash returned, he saw everyone was lazing around. The only ones who weren't lying around were his brothers and sister as they fought with one another. He felt pride upon seeing his Pokemon fight with one another. Such raw and powerful power. He looked at Raichu, who was fighting with Charizard at the moment and wondered.

"Raichu has been in this evolution for the longest…." Mused Ash as he was planning to talk to the Mouse Pokemon.

"_Be patient my son. Wait until you reunite with your mate, then shall you explain everything."_

He shivered at his father's words. How long has it been? Eight years perhaps? Either way, he could remember a slight blur of a girl with a straw hat. They met that day, before the two parted. He remembered how when they first looked eyes, his mind and body reacted. "_MATE"_. He remembered how confused he was and when he asked his mother, all she said that she will explain when he was older. Then, father Arceus and his brothers and sisters took him in, one of the many things they explained was "the Pidgeot and the Beedrill" talk. He was beyond mortified, but understood from that moment that he found his soulmate.

When he reached fourteen, he sometimes cursed that he was a hybrid of a Pokemon and human. Like any other Pokemon, they reach a certain age in which they find their mates. Sadly, he was affected too, and sister Mew had to explain to him that due to being half human, he was able to restrain himself from jumping at every unmated female he met. Unfortunately, Mew also explained that due to the fact that he hasn't mated, his hormones will attract other females that are similar to his soulmate, because he has no idea how his mate looks today.

He only let out a feral smirk as he sat down next to his friends, who have yet to notice him. Once he called his brothers and sister to their Pokeball, the group continued the road. Ash then suddenly stopped and his eyes narrowed as he turned to his side. His companions noticed this and stopped as they looked at where he was looking.

The bushes shuffled, and then, a small orange Pokemon that represents Raichu popped out. Ash smiled and kneeled down the Pokemon and expanded his arm. The Pokemon wasted no time in climbing on Ash's shoulder before said person stood up and smiled at the Pokemon on his shoulder. Raichu glowered at the Pokemon sitting innocently at his brother's shoulders. His cheeks sparked and to his surprise, he started to communicate with the Pokemon with electricity, his irritation fading.

"A Dedenne!" Gasped Clemont as he fiddled with his glassed in surprise.

"So cute!" Gushed Bonnie, making the little Pokemon blush.

Gary pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at the small orange mouse like Pokemon.

"_**Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers."**_

"An Electric and Fairy type? It certainly doesn't look like a fairy type." Muttered Gary as he put away his Pokedex.

With one last spark, Raichu smiled and gestured Dedenne to come down. Dedenne climbed off Ash shoulder and jumped on Raichu's head, squealing in delight as the Mouse Pokemon smirked proudly."

"Rai Raichu Raichu!" (He is under my care!) Huffed Raichu proudly as he puffs out his chest and hit it with his hand.

Ash rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless and then gestured at his friends. Dedenne smiled and nodded in understanding. The Antenna Pokemon looked up to the three people that were staring at him. Two of them were boys, most likely the same age as the trainer behind him. The other was a little girl, who seemed to be related to the scrawny blond boy with those funny looking glasses and outfit. The look on the girl's eyes finalized his decision.

"Nene! Nene Dede Nene!" (She! She is the one!) Cried Dedenne.

Ash smiled and picked up the small orange Pokemon and walked towards Bonnie. The girl's eyes shined even brighter, if it were possible.

"Bonnie," Smiled Ash he handed Dedenne towards her. "Dedenne has chosen you as his trainer."

"Really!?" Cried Bonnie in excitement, before she frowned. "But I'm not a Pokemon trainer yet."

"I'm aware." Smiled Ash as Bonnie took Dedenne, the little girl cradled the small Pokemon. "But Dedenne has already made his decision."

"You know Ash, I can just capture Dedenne myself and pass it off to Bonnie." Suggested Ash, but to his surprise, Ash shook his head.

"No. I already have plans, and it will complicate things if you catch Dedenne or any other Pokemon that choose Bonnie as their partner." Ash looked at Bonnie, "Dedenne and any other Pokemon that want to be with you, will remain as a wild Pokemon until you become a Pokemon trainer yourself. Do you understand Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded and smiled at Dedenne. Dedenne fell asleep on her hands and Bonnie gushed quietly as she put the sleeping Pokemon on her bag. Gary looked at Ash, puzzled.

"What do you mean by you have plans?" asked Gary.

"How many Pokemon do you have with you right now?" Asked Ash, ignoring the question.

Gary frowned in confusion, but answered anyway. "I currently have three with me. Blastoise, Fearow and Umbreon."

"And Clemont only has Bunnelby with him since he left his Pokemon at the gym" Ash grunted. " Not enough. You all need six Pokemon with you."

Both the researcher and the blonde siblings looked at each other and then at Ash. "Huh?"

Ash said nothing. Instead, both he and Raichu continued their way, making everyone shout at Ash to wait up as they ran to catch up with both trainer and Pokemon. Gary was frustrated and demanded Ash for answers. Clemont and Bonnie however remained quiet, as they look at the researcher shouting at Ash who was ignoring him. Raichu was irritated with Gary's screaming and shock him. The young researcher let out a pain cries as shocks of Electricity coursed through his body. While it wasn't enough to knock him out, it enough for Gary to wisely be silent. Raichu was satisfied when he silenced the soot covered, sulking Gary and smirked knowingly at his brother. Ash was in deep thought, not knowing what occurred behind him.

"_Father, when shall I speak?"_

"_Do not fret my son. Once you collect your mate, shall you explain and begin their training."_

_"Shall I tell them everything?"_

_"You have my permission. You never failed me once, don't start now."_

_"I wont fail you father."_

* * *

Ash couldn't help but to feel a migraine growing as he rubbed his temples. Just earlier they've decided to take a small break and Bonnie had decided to feed Dedenne a snack, having woken up a little earlier. Bonnie pulled out a small treat called a Pokepuff, but before she can even feed Dedenne, a wild Pokemon with reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye with the body and wings being the color gray, and along, black tail with a white V-shaped marking near the tip, happened to swoop down and take the treat, landing in a branch after 'accidentally' smacking Gary on the head. Bonnie was livid while Dedenne was crying at the loss.

"Wonder what kind of Pokemon is that." Muttered Gary, rubbing his head, where he was hit, as he pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon eating the treat.

"_**Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory."**_

Gary's eyes narrowed and looked at the Tiny Robin Pokemon, who was laughing at them, mostly mocking Gary though. He pulled out his Pokeball and released his Flying/Normal type.

"FFFEEEEAAAARRRRROOOOOWWWW!" The Beak Pokemon let out a war cry, causing the Fletchling to flinch and stop laughing as she looks down at the Kanto native Flying/Normal type in horror.

Fearow smirked at the tiny Pokemon and licked his lips at the sight of a possible lunch. Gary smirked while Ash, who quietly snuck up on Gary with an irritated look, smacked the back of his head, causing the researcher to yelp.

"What was that for!?" Demanded Gary, rubbing the spot he was hit.

"I understand that your angry at the Fletchling for what it did to Bonnie and for blowing your ego, but there is no excuse on sending your most vicious Pokemon to eat that Fletchling." Bonnie went pale at the thought and looked at Fearow with horror, Raichu rolled his eyes at the look of Bonnie's face before glaring hatefully at Fearow and Gary, who looked as they wanted to run. "Call back your Pokemon. _**Now.**_"

Gary flinched at Ash's demanding tone but nodded and did as told. Satisfied he looked at Fletchling who was laughing at the young researcher's misfortune. Ash narrowed his eyes and looked at his partner. He rubbed both his temples, trying to ease the headache that irritated him

"Brother, bring that Fletchling to me using **Confusion** if you please.'

Raichu smirked and did as told. He focused his eyes and mind on the laughing Pokemon and his eyes shone a bright pink as a same colored aura covered Fletchling. The Tiny Robin Pokemon stopped laughing and tried to break free, but the Confusion was more powerful than he expected and soon he was dragged down on the ground.

"Fletch!" (Hey!)

Once Fletchling was on the ground, it glared at Ash, before she froze. The trainer looked calmed, his expression nearly expressionless, and cold. Ash quietly removed one of his Pokemon and whispered. Then he threw the Pokeball at the sky and to the Fletchling surprise and shock, lightning came out of nowhere and struck the Pokeball. Ash caught it, not bothered by the lightning and released the Pokemon inside.

Everyone's eyes went eyed upon seeing the final evolution of Fletchling. Fletchling had hearts for eyes and her face went even redder, if it were possible. There stood, a falcon like Pokemon with red-orange plumage covers is head, wings, and most of its chest and back before tapering off into a flame pattern. Its underside and hindquarters are gray and the tips of its long, pointed wings are black.

Gary pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"_**Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies.**_"

Ash ignored what was going on and looked at the scorching Pokemon, who was looking at him expectedly. Ash explained to Talonflame what occurred and said Pokemon looked at Fletchling disapproving, who looked somewhat sheepish. Talonflame scolded the Fletchling and Fletchling looked down ashamed.

"Um, Ash? What is Talonflame doing?" Asked Bonnie.

"Talonflame is scolding Fletchling at her behavior and telling her that if she wishes to become a better Pokemon, she needs to change her behavior and actually explore the harshness of the world." Ash smiled." It seems that he's teaching her what he was taught."

"What do you mean?" Asked Clemont.

"When Talonflame was a mare wild Fletchling, he was just as mischievous as this Fletchling." He said as he pointed at Fletchling. "He took pride on causing mischief. When I caught him, I ad to force him to open his eyes and make him see the harsh reality of the world. I gave him a choice, to either understand the world better and change for the better, or remain as a wild Pokemon, with the chances of him getting caught by another trainer." Ash looked at Talonflame with pride. "He's come a long way from being a wild mischievous Fletchling."

When Talonflame finished his scolding, he nudge the Fletchling in front of both Bonnie and Gary. Both humans blinked as Fletchling bowed her head.

"Fletchling." (I'm sorry). Said Fletchling, ashamed as she looked at them.

Bonnie smiled, knowing what the Fletcling said. "Ok! I forgive you, but next time tell me when your hungry. It's not ok to steal."

Fletchling chirped and looked at Talonflame, hearts in her eyes. Talonflame sweatdrop at the look Fletchling was giving him and both Ash and Raichu snickered.

"Chu Rai Raichu Raichu" (Seems like someone has an admirer). Raichu snickered.

"Talonflame!" (Shut up!)

Ash recalled Talonflame and shook his head in great amusement. Fletchling look a little sad and longing. She opened her wings and flew to Ash. Ash was surprised when Fletchling landed on his shoulder, much to Raichu's displeasure.

"Can I help you Fletchling?"

Clemont, Bonnie and Gary watched Ash have a low conversation with Fletchling. They saw how Fletchling, looked down and then perked up when Ash murmured something, it was so low, they couldn't hear what he said. However, they didn't need to ask, because much to Gary's surprise, Fletchling landed in front of him and look at him expectantly.

"Go ahead Gary. From now on, Fletchling will be with you" Ash said.

Gary looked at Ash, then at Fletchling. He pulled out an empty Pokeball and kneeled down. Fletchling touched it and was sucked in. The Pokeball shook once and ding a successful capture. Ash nodded in satisfaction as Gary picked up the Pokeball.

"Huh." Gary smirked, "I caught a Fletchling."

"Don't get to proud." Warned Ash. "Because as far as everyone saw, Talonfalme and I were the ones who took did all the work, all you've done was captured it."

Gary sulked, and Bonnie laughed while Clemont chuckled nervously. Ash nodded and told everyone to get a move on.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, nothing too exciting here, but seeing that some of you are impatient, here it is. Just a heads up, I'm getting ready for university, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be published, so be patient.**

**And for you Amourshippers, Serena and Ash will meet on the next chapter, but you're going to be quite disappointed when I tell you they won't get together for quite a while.**

**Either way, Hope you all enjoy and be on guard for when the next chapter happens to pop up.**


	6. Chapter 5: Santalune City Gym (I)

"Umbreon use **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon let out a loud war cry and jumped. A dark shadow ball was thrown at the bored Raichu. Ash and Talonflame, who was perched on Ash's shoulder, we're watching the battle silently. Ash eyes wondered at Gary and Umbreon. Just earlier, they reached Santalune city and before they could look for the gym, Ash suggested, well more like dragged them to, a training section. So now they were using one of the public battlefields.

Ash allowed Gary to use all of his Pokemon against Raichu with the exception of Fletchling, for she is to fight Talonflame. Another bonus was that Raichu isn't allowed to move, defend or attack for five minutes, per Pokemon. Gary got very confident and thought he won then and there. But that victory was thrown out the window when he witness two of three of his veterian Pokemon get defeated easily, Raichu hasn't even dropped a sweat! Raichu merely dusted himself and looked at Umbreon, smirking mockingly, that had Gary be reminded of himself in his younger days. Raichu began speaking and Gary had a suspicion that he said, '_Is that all you got weakling?'_

"Raichu!" Scolded Ash, making Gary guess he was correct.

Raichu pouted innocently at his trainer while Ash rolled his eyes, clearly not amused. "If you're that confindate, i'm sure another training section with _her_ will be like eating a piece of Pecha berry Pie."

Raichu lost his color at the thought of said training section and to the surprise of everyone, he has shown a great look of terror. This was not something everyone would expect from the mouse Pokemon. They were suddenly broke out of their stunned state when a loud alarm alerted them. It was suddenly that Raichu regained his color and his terrified look was transformed into a devious smirk. Ash merely rolled his eyes, but complied to his Raichu's wishes.

"Raichu, at a maximum of one percent, use **Ultimate Thunder.**" (1)

"**Ultimate Thunder?**" Everyone asked in surprise and confusion..

Before they could question though, dark clouds covered the sky immediately and thunder was crackling and winds picked up as they formed a vortex directly on top of the battle field. Umbreon looked at the sky fearfully and then looked horrified upon seeing Raichu's smirk. Then, on both vertical sides of the battlefield a total of six lightning streaks fall and Raichu straightens his tail and suddenly has three orbs of lightning formed around it.

Ash, who was not bothered with what was going on, suddenly shouted, "**NOW!"**

Raich let out a battle cry and shot towards Umbreon, who was frozen on the spot. The lightning was absorbed by Raichu, but before even Umbreon could even think about running away, a lightning bolt was shot from the sky and shocked Umbreon. Umbreon's pained cries were what snapped Gary from his frozen state.

"Umbreon!" He cried as he witness Raichu slam to Umbreon, and release a large thunderbolt. Umbreon was shot from his spot and slammed right next to Gary, only for him to go on a harsh cartwheel until finally stopping, slummed on the ground and unable to stand up. Clemont was shocked, as he had never seen or heard of such an attack. He then felt a small tap on his waist. He looked down and saw Raichu looking at him expectantly. Clemont finally raised his hand at Ash's side, clearing his throat.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Raichu is the Winner. Will Gary release his final Pokemon?"

Gary's shaking hands grabbed his Umbreon's Pokeball and returned his fallen partner. He grabbed his final Pokeball, which contains his newly caught Fletchling. With that, and with some hesitation, e released the Robin like Pokemon.

"Raichu return." Ash said suddenly.

Raichu didn't hesitate and ran towards Ash. Once he was on his side, Ash gestured to Talonflame and said Pokemon flew towards the battle field. Once he landed, Clemont made the call. "Talonflame versus Fletchling begin!"

"Fletchling use **Peck**!"

Fletchling let out a cry as her beak glowed and flew towards Talonflame. Ash remained silent as well as Talonflame as they waited for the impact to occur. Fletchling hit on Talonflame's chest, but her surprise, Talonflame didn't budge, and it was sudden that her eyes were shifted into heards once again.

"_There is no doubt Fletchling sees Talonflame as a potential mate."_ Ash thought as he rubbed his head in frustration. "_While there is nothing wrong with that, we need Fletchling to focus."_

"Talonflame, at a five percent maximum, use **Flame Charge**."

"Talonflame went to the sky and circled around the battlefield for a moment, and suddenly, a burst of flames covered Talonflame and the Scorching Pokemon charged at Fletchling. Gary quickly called, "Dodge Fletchling!"

But it was in vain as Talonflame slammed himself at Fletchling. Fletchling let out a pained cry as she was thrown near her trainer. The Tiny Robin Pokemon struggled to stand up as it winced in pain. It was more painful than she expected, and not to mention the burns and bruises were rather obvious.

"Fletchling use **Steel Wing!**"

"Talonflame, at a maximum of five, you too use **Steel Wing.**"

Both Pokemon charged at each other and both their wings harden as they glowed. It moments later, they both collide and landed on opposite sides of the battle field. In moments, Fletchling's pain became worse, and wobbled before faceplanting, unmoving. It was clear who the winner was.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Talonflame win." Says Clemont as he raised his hand at Ash's side again. "Since Gary has no more Pokemon, Ash is declared the winner." Talonflame," Called Ash, gaining the attention of said Pokemon while Gary called back his Fletchling, "I want you to fly around and find a Pokemon Center."

Talonflame shot towards the sky and disappeared into the distance in a blink of an eye. It wasn't long before Talonflame returned and spoke to Ash. Ash nodded and called back his Pokemon after thanking it. The rest of the group and Raichu followed Ash and after a few minutes, they reached a Pokemon Center.

Gary gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and she happily took them and Wigglytuff took the Pokeballs away away. Ash rented two rooms, much to his companions surprise and protest that were ignored. They sat down in the lobby and silently waited. As they waited, Ash's aura picked up something.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his aura. "_Hmm…? Is this-?"_

His concentration was interrupted when Nurse Joy's voice was heard over the speakers.

"**Gary Oak, your Pokemon are healed up and ready to get picked up."**

Gary stood up and made his way to Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff. Ash silently watched him, before taking his off him and look at the siblings. Both blondes were distracted. Clemont seem to be tankering with a strange machine and Bonnie was watching him intensely, making Ash chuckle silently.

"_She truly has the tendencies of a ninja, at such young age too…"_

Gary returned, his Pokeballs back in his belt. "So let's get going."

"Hold on Gary." Ash halted everyone, catching their attention. "We are not going to the Gym today."

"W-what?!"

Ash stood up and looked at Gary in the eye. "The both of us are going to face the Gym leader tomorrow, which gives us more time to train Fletchling." He then eyed Gary's Pokeballs. "Another thing, you are only allowed to use one of your veterian Pokemon and Fletchling tomorrow."

Gary was gaping at Ash. "W-why-?"

"It's a test." Ash shrugged before looking at him seriously. "I want you to pick one of your veterian Pokemon and meet me out in the battlefield. No arguments."

In moments, they were outside the battlefield and Ash inspected Fletchling and Blastoise. Ash shook his head at Blastoise. "Gary, I'm afraid Blastoise won't battle tomorrow."

"What!?"

"Blast!?" (What!?)

Both Gary and Blastoise looked at Ash as if he grew another head and started singing. Of course, Blastoise look both angry and hurt.

Ash remained firm to his objection. "Blastoise is strong," This made Blastoise perk up, "I have no doubt and he would have an advantage for knowing **Ice Beam, Thunder Punch** and **Ice Punch**, but don't forget that a Gym leader always trains their Pokemon to cover their own weakness. Another thing is that Blastoise isn't the fastest...yet. We will work on that another day, but now I want you to choose another Pokemon. You have to choose between Umbreon and Fearow."

Gary sighed but called back his starter. He pulled out his Pokeball and released Fearow. Fearow looked at Fletchling with a glint in his eyes, making the Fletchling nervous. But one good smack from Raichu made the Beak Pokemon look nervously look at Ash and Raichu, still afraid of earlier. Ash shoot a disapproving look at Fearow, but said nothing and looked at Gary.

"We will work on Fearow's behavior later, but if you wish to use him in battle, then I won't stop you"

Gary nodded and looked at his Flying/Normal types. Flying types have an advantage over Bug types, but as Ash said, Gym leaders trained their Pokemon to cover their weakness. He could only hope that Ash's training is worth the pain and suffering his Pokemon have to endure.

"Good, tell me, what does moves Fearow know?"

"He knows, **Steel Wing**, **Peck**, **Headbutt**, **Quick Attack**, **Double Team**, **Hyper Beam**, **Aerial Ace** and **Drill Peck**."

Ash shook his head. "Fearow has a good amount of attacks, but it is not good enough."

He pulled out a Pokeball and released Pidgeot, who let out a battle cry, while showing her beauty. Fearow stared for a moment, face blank and Ash had to hold in a groan and a facepalm.

"_Another of Gary's Pokemon see another of my Pokemon as a potential mate."_ Ash rubbed his temples. "_I can only hope that things don't get too messy."_

"First thing's first." Started Ash, gaining Gary's attention. "I'll have Pidgeot teach your Fearow, **Brave Bird**. Afterwards, I'll have Raichu teach it both **Ice Beam** and **Growl**. And we'll end this with Charizard teaching Fearow, **Smokescreen**. Do you understand?"

Gary nodded, and Ash looked at Fletchling. "We already know that Fletchling in capable of using **Steel Wing**, **Peck** and **Double Team**." Ash hissed, "Not enough. So I'll have Talonflame mentor her to do a few fire-type, normal-type and flying-type attacks and we'll see how it goes."

No more than ten minutes, both Gary and his Pokemon were regretting their decision to train. Fearow was in a world of suffering compared to Fletchling. Pidgeot was alright, she showed the ability by destroying a nearby humongous boulder. Fearow struggled with the move, but Pidgeot was very patient with him. Eventually Fearow learned Brave Bird. Raichu and Charizard were a different story however. Both males showed no mercy nor were they patient with the Beak Pokemon. It would have continued on longer, had Ash not threaten them to take them to _her_ and have them train, which made everyone wonder who was this _her_ and how bad could her training methods be to have these large, merciless Pokemon cower.

Either way, it didn't matter as both Pokemon behaved afterwards, but if did not change that Fearow was damaged and had to be taken to Nurse Joy. Ash gave both Charizard and Raichu a good scolding and a dreading promise of punishments afterwards In their eyes, Ash's punishments were much worse than _her'_s. By the end of training, Fearow learned **Brave Bird**, **Growl**, **Ice Beam** and **Smokescreen**.

Fletchling had it easier compared to Fearow, but nonetheless that didn't mean that Talonflame went easy with her. Talonflame was a fantastic mentor though, as he had a lot of patients. Talonflame first began with two Fire-types moves. He first taught her was **Flame Charge**. She watched as he was engulfed in flames and slammed onto a tree stump. Nothing but Ashes remained. Talonflame himself was target and waited patiently. Fletchling struggled to catch herself on fire, but with a little help from Talonflame, she managed and slammed as hard as she could at Talonflame. While it seems no damage was done, Talonflame praise his student. The other Fire-type move was **Sunny Day**, which while it wasn't a real attack, it was very effective. It caused Flame Charge to become more Powerful and when Blastoise, from Talonflame's trainer, was asked to use **Hydro Pump**, she noticed that the attack Talonflame was suppose to be weak to, wasn't as effective as it should've been.

Once they were done with their Fire-type moves, Talonflame moved on and showed her a Flying-type move. He taught her **Acrobatics**, in which he had to use Raichu as a target, which he didn't seem to mind, as the move wasn't as effective to the Electric-type.

Finally, Talonflame taught her a Normal-type attack, **Quick Attack**. Talonflame taught her that this required great speed, and she attempted to use her maximum speed, Talonflame was smiling the entire time. By the time she was done, she had mastered Flame Charge, Sunny Day and Acrobatics, he still needed more work on Quick Attack, but seeing that it was night time, they've run out of time.

Both Fearow and Fletchling were tired and sweaty and Ash's Blastoise was kind enough to wash them up with a weak **Hydro Pump**. They didn't protest when they were sucked in their Pokeballs. By now, Gary, and both blondes were asleep. Clemont and Bonnie sharing one while Ash and Gary shared the other.

Ash however wasn't in the room. He was outside, sitting on the roof of the Pokemon Center with Raichu sitting in his side. Both were looking at the moon with admiration. Ash sighed as he felt the energy again, it remained low, and no doubt that the wilder was asleep.

"Rai?" (Brother?)

"Raichu, I can feel it."

Raichu looked at his trainer, puzzled. "Raichu?" (Feel what?)

"Inactive Physic energy."

At this, Raichu jumped and looked at Ash, both anxious and excited. "Raichu Raichu?! Raichu Chu-?" (Inactive Physic energy?! Does this mean-?)

"Yes. After years of searching, I finally found her."

Raichu looked at the darkened streets, that were dimly lit by the street lights. "Raichu, Raichu Chu?" (Should we look for her?)

Ash shook his head negative. "No, we shouldn't bother her, but even then we don't have too, she's already coming here."

Raichu perked up and smirked. "Rai Raichu! Raichu Rai Chu Raichu Chu" (You cheeky bastard! So that's the real reason why you wanted us to wait another day.)

Ash smirked cheekily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ash ignored the Raichu for the time being and looked at the moon longing, as a faint memory of a little girl with blonde hair with a straw hat covered the moon.

"_Serena, soon we'll be together again. And together we'll fulfill our destiny."_

* * *

Serena let out a sigh as she tried to get comfortable in her sleeping bag. Just earlier, both Calem and Serena prepared came and made dinner. After they finished eating, they cleaned up and put on their sleeping clothes. Her tent was large enough for both her and Calem. When she offered Calem to sleep with her, he turned down the offer and decided to sleep on his own tent with Chesnaught guarding the camp..

Fennikin was currently sleeping on a small pillow next to her. Serena quietly got of her sleeping bag and opened her tent. She stepped out and sat down on what remained of the campfire. She looked at the moon, wishful as a memory of a young boy who gave her the blue handkerchief covered the moon instead.

"Ash…."

It has been years, would he remember her like she has to him? Probably not, but she can hope. On the only day they met and were separated, she could only feel her cheeks heat up at the reminder of the "love at first sight".

She smiled at the moon, as it shines brightly with the stars.

"_Do not worry young physics user, for soon you and my brother will meet again."_

Serena jumped, startled and looked around, but she only saw Chesnaught who was still asleep. From afar on the dark sky, a humanoid-like Pokemon who was covered by the darkness, nodded and teleported.

* * *

The morning was anything but pleasant for Gary. The sky was still black and Ash shook him awake to train. Gary's protest were cut off when Ash threaten him to use Raichu as his alarm clock. Of course, Gary couldn't help but groan when he saw that the clock said "4:23"

Of course, Ash decided to ignore his protest and dragged him outside the battlefield to train. He sends out his Pokemon and Gary relectually released his grumpy, tiresome Pokemon. Ash's Pokemon looked like they were ready for war while Gary Pokemon looked ready to sleep.

"Alright Gary, yesterday I made your Pokemon work on their offence. Now I want your Pokemon to work on their defence and stemia." He narrowed his eyes. My Pokemon will take care of that, and you and I are going on a run.

"Now hold on a minute." Protested Gary. "Why am I getting dragged into this. I thought my Pokemon were getting ready for the Gym"

Ash didn't deflate as Gary hoped. "Because Gary, I want to test you myself and see where you stand." When Gary opened his mouth, Ash stopped him by sealing his lips with his finger. "No buts Gary. We are going to run at least a mile and return. A total of two miles, in which we should return by the peak of dawn. But, while running, I want you to wear theses.'

Ash pulled out two plain bracelets and Gary looked at them. He snorted. "I didn't know you were into fashion or jewelry Ashy-boy."

Ash rolled his eyes. "These are weight bracelets. As of now, they weigh as much as a feather of Pidgeot. Put them on."

Gary looked at them hesitantly before grabbing them. He put them on each wrist, and noticed they were a tad too big. Before he could say anything though, the bracelets tighten around him and suddenly, they felt much heavier, to the point where he almost collapsed.

"W-wha-?" Gary gapped.

"As I mentioned theses are weight bracelets. At the start, these bracelets are as light as a Pidgeot's feather, but once it's put in someone's position, they will increase to amount of twice your arm length." He looked into the distance. "This is just a little peak to my real training. I want to see where you stand, afterwards I will give you your results and decide how you need to be trained."

Gary looked at Ash both tired and confused. "B-but why-?"

"I will explain eventually." Was the response.

Gary glared at Ash. "Eventually!? _Eventually!?_ Ash! You always keeps saying later when I demand answers now! Why are you doing this!?"

Ash remained silent before turning his back. "I can not say, but I will say that there is one thing I.. must do before I can tell you, Clemont and Bonnie.

Anger disapitating, Gary looked at Ash, narrowing in confusion. "What do you need to do?."

Ash shook his head. "I can not say. Under Father's firm instructions, I can not say anything, nor can I allow anyone help me." He then looked at the distance. "But don't worry, you'll know when the day comes."

Gary sighed tiredly.

Ash look behind him and he too let out a tired sigh. "While I can not tell you what father and I have been planning,I can tell you is that you have potential."

Gary looked at Ash surprised. "Potential?"

Ash nodded. "Potential. You have something inside, in which my father and brothers and sisters agree with me. That is all I can say"

Gary was about to ask, but shut his mouth and remained silent. As frustrating it was and despite wanting to demand for answers, he knew that Ash would be stubborn as a Mudbray, and would refuse to say anything.

Ash smiled, "Now, enough stalling. Let's run."

Cue on Gary's protests and groans.

* * *

Both Clemont and Bonnie were rather confused when they went the Pokemon's center cafeteria. They saw both Gary and his Pokemon, who looked as if they ran a one-hundred mile marathon, eat their food like the wind, much to the surprise and disgust of anyone looking. However, Ash and his Pokemon waited, watching them eat, not at all bothered.

By the time breakfast was over. Ash allowed both Gary and his Pokemon to relax for an hour before heading to the Gym.

They were currently waiting for Ash's Talonflame to return and give them directions to the Gym. Gary, was dozing off, Clemont was tinkering with his machines and Bonnie was watching Clemont, wary and bored. Ash however was meditating, with Pikachu doing the same next to him. Sitting crossed legged on the floor, ears open and eyes closed, he focuses his energy on his mind, attempting to relax and he took a breather to his surroundings.

From the Breathing of his friends to walking bystanders. The cool breeze to the chirping Flying-types. But while doing so, he felt it again. He smiled, she was nearby. She probably won't reach them until they are in the gym, but that as much as he can hope for. He was interrupted from his meditation when he heard the cries of Talonflame. Everyone else also stopped whatever they were doing and looked up in the sky to see the Fire/Flying-type coming towards them. Without standing up or opening his eyes, Ash raised his arm and Talonflame landed on it.

"Talon." (Found it.)

Opening his eyes at last and standing up, Ash nodded his thanks and gestured him to take them there. Talonflame went to the air, and everyone ran to catch up with the Scorching Pokemon.

Talon eventually landed in a tree and waited. Eventually, he saw his trainer and the rest of the group to catch up. The Gym turned out to be a large green building with trees and bushes surrounding it. Nodding in satisfaction as Talonflame landed on his head, he said his thanks and returned him to his Pokeball.

Gary was about to go inside when he was stopped by Ash when he grasped his shoulder. Gary was irritated. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Ash raised an eyebrow and pointed at the sign on a window. It said "Closed, be back soon."

Gary and Bonnie groaned in disappointment.

"The Gym leader must be out." Stated Clemont.

"Right, until then we must be patient." Ash smiled and cried out in surprise when he felt his body lurge forward, when Raichu jumped on his back and made it towards Ash's head. He let out a satisfied coo and Ash smiled.

"Heh, give me a warning next time Raichu, you're no longer a small Pikachu." He teased as Raichu chuckled. "Which reminds me, do yo-"

He was interrupted by a click and Raichu's ears twitch at the sound. Everyone turned to see a blond woman holding a camera smiling foundly.

"Thanks for the pose." She grinned. "I can see that both you and Raichu care for each other and have such bond."

Ash smiled with Raichu. "Raichu has been my starter, and we've both faced everything together. Our struggles, our fun and laughter. Raichu is more than a mare Pokemon to me, he is my best friend and brother."

"Raichu!" (I agree!) Cried Raichu in agreement.

Ash then narrowed his eyes playfully, with Raichu snickering. "Do you happen to be the Gym Leader."

The woman grinned. "Indeed I am. My name is Viola, the Gym Leader of Santalune Gym."

Ash blinked with Raichu as Gary was gapping, Clemont and Bonnie weren't surprised though. "Viola? You wouldn't happen to be related to a journalist who goes by the name of Alexia?"

"You mean my sister." Her grin widen. "I thought I heard about you. You're Ash Ketchum no?" Upon Ash's nod, she continued. "She told me great things about you and how I must prepare myself if you ever come along."

Then her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Although, she did say a lot of confusing things about you."

"Such as your Raichu." She said as she pointed at the Mouse Pokemon who was still resting on Ash's hair. "She said something about him evolving whenever he pleased."

Both Ash and Raichu's confusion faded and were soon replaced with mischievous grins. Everyone blinked in confusion at the duo.

"Oh…" Started Ash, with a teasing tone. "You'll have to find out when you battle me."

"Do you want to battle now?" She asked.

Ash shook his head and grabbed Gary by the shoulders. "I want Gary to battle you first."

Viola blinked, but smiled and nodded. "Alright, then let's head inside."

When they entered the building, guided by Viola, they made their way to the battlefield and were pretty impressed. The battlefield was more of a greenhouse for Bug-type Pokemon. As there were a few of said Pokemon and there were lots of trees, bushes and grass surrounding the battlefield. Ash pulled out three of his Pokeballs and shot them in the sky. To Viola's shock as well as the worker nearby, they were struck by lightning that came out of nowhere. Being used to this, neither Raichu or the rest of the group seem bothered by this.

Ash opened his Pokeballs, and three Bug/Flying-types came out. Viola burst out in excitement and everyone else stared in shock. After asking Ash for approval, she took pictures. The Pokemon enjoying the attention.

The Pokemon were three different Butterfrees. A normal Butterfree with a yellow scarf on his neck, there were two more Butterfree, but they were a different color, as one had a darker shade of purple fur and pink hand and arms instead with green eyes of the usual blue and light blue and red eyes. The other however was one that no one has ever seen before. This Butterfree had pink fur and light blue hands and legs with the usual red eyes.

"Ash…" Gapped Gary "W-where...?"

"I raised Butterfree, the one with the yellow scarf, since he was a little Caterpie. He trained hard and eventually evolved into a Metapod and Butterfree. It was then that we ran into the Butterfree mating location." Ash smiled sadly. "We met this Pink Butterfree and after a few struggled, both she and Butterfree became mates." He sighed sadly, giving a weak smile. "I released Butterfree so he could go with his mate. We haven't seen each other for quite a while. It was then that I finally bumped into him again."

Ash's eyes narrowed angrily, as well as Raichu and Butterfree. "However, the reunion wasn't a happy one, because it just so happens there was a Pokemon Poacher trying to sell them." Ash sighed.

"What's a Pokemon Poacher?" Asked Bonnie.

Gary, grimly answered. "A Pokemon Poucher is someone who illegally captures Pokemon and sell them to people at a high price." Bonnie gasped, horrified as Dedenne popped out of the green bag and cried out too.

Ash nodded. "It's true. And obviously Butterfree had a family, but as it would have it, that Butterfree, a Caterpie at the time, was a Shiny. Shiny Pokemon as commonly hunted down as they are extremely valuable. Butterfree fought with all his might, against the Poacher's Fearow, but he was defeated, to the peak of death. The Pocher managed to capture both Butterfrees, and left mine for dead."

Everyone gasped as Butterfree's mate and child held a face of sorrow as they remembered those unwanted memories.

Ash's fist clenched as he winced at the painful memories. "I took Butterfree to father to heal him as quickly as he could. Afterwards, I hunted down the Poacher. Just in the nick of time too. He was about to sell both Butterfrees had I not interfere to someone."

"W-what happened to the Poacher?" Asked Bonnie."

Ash was silent and Raichu wince and gave a nervous look. Ash had his fists clinch harder, making everyone worry.

"Ash…?" Asked Gary calmly, "What did you do."

Ash glared at the floor. "I lost myself. I was blinded by rage and hatred and attacked both the buyer and poacher with my bare hands." He swallowed. "I….When I-When I came to my senses, it was too late."

"Ash...Did-?"

"They're alive, " He quickly interjected, too quickly for anyone's taste. And by Raichu and the three Butterfree's wince, there was more to it.. "-but they won't be able to walk, speak or see for the rest of their miserable lives."

Everyone stared in shock and tad hint of fear towards the black hair trainer. "Father punished me severely that day, and the two were placed in hospital. They were in a coma for nearly an entire year." Ash looked remorseful and ashamed. "What I did that day brought great shame to me and I will continue to have this regret till the day I die. While I hated those people for their selfish actions, I shouldn't have reacted as badly as I did."

The entire place was quiet, and Ash looked away. "I need to be alone for a moment. Gary, you better have that badge before I return." Ash looked at Raichu who looked at him sadly. "I want you to stay here and watch the battle. Tell me later what happens."

Raichu nodded in understanding and gave his trainer a hug before he left. The three Butterfree's stared sadly at the direction their trainer left.

The suspenseful silence was shattered by Viola. "I don't know what to say…" She sighed. She looked at Gary who was still looking at the direction Ash left. "Want to have the battle?"

Gary nodded numbly, but didn't pay attention to what she said. "_Ash….."_

* * *

"_You shouldn't dwindle on the past my son."_

"_But I-"_

"_But nothing. Yes what you did was wrong, but you paid the price for it. You've already been punished for it and learned from that experience."_

"_..."_

"_Ash, we all have our flaws, and you were a twelve-year old boy. You've changed since then, but you should let the guilt eat you up until your grave."_

"_...Father…."_

"_Take all the time you need my son. I will always be there for you."_

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Ash's head snapped up and there he saw two trainers in front of him. One was a black haired boy and the other was a girl with blond hair. The girl had a fox-like Pokemon on her hands while the boy had a large built Pokemon next to him

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you Ash Ketchum? The one who help tame the rampaging Garchomp back at Lumiose City." Asked the boy.

Ash smiled and bowed at the two, surprising them. "Why yes I am, " He straighten up and look at the two in confusion. "And you are-?"

"Calem Yvonne" He then gestured at the Pokemon next to him. "This here is my started Chesnaught-" Said Pokemon greeted gruffly, "And this here is my sister-"

"Serena! Serena Yvonne." The girl answered quickly.

Ash was caught off guard, she found them faster than expected. "_Damn… She found rather quickly than I expected. I shouldn't have underestimated her."_

He quickly regained his composure. "Serena? As in the straw hat girl back in Professor Oak's Summer camp?"

Serena smiled and nodded. Although to his confusion, Calem was looking at him, gobsmacked and Chesnaught was laughing at his trainer's face. Calem however regain his composure and glared at his starter before looking at Ash with an unreadable expression. Ash, while he couldn't read his expression, he felt his aura pick up Calem's uneasiness. He was about to ask what was wrong, but the blonde beauty spoke before he did.

"Yes, and quite frankly, I'm surprised you remember me Ash."

Ash smiled, forgetting about Calem's state for the time being. "How could I not remember the first girl I met and befriended all those years ago?"

"_And who is destined to be your mate."_ Quipped a voice in his head.

Serena then looked worried. "Are you alright, you were looking a bit down there."

Ash winced, not wanting to retrieve those gruesome memories again. A bit was putting it _too_ nicely. "It's… a personal issue. I'm just here to collect my thoughts."

Serena looked as though she wanted to ask, but wisely remained quiet. Ash then looked back at the Gym. "I am here to challenge the Gym, but I decided to allow my friend to go first." He looked at them with a warm smile. "Want to join in?"

* * *

"Fearow use **Brave Bird!**"

Fearow let out a battle cry and shot down towards his opponent at maximum speed. His body was engulfed in energy that shifted into an eagle like figure.

"**Dodge** Surskit!"

Ash and acquaintances went inside and everyone saw the battlefield covered in ice. Some of the ice battlefield was destroyed and there were holes nearly everywhere.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the referee speak. "Surskit is unable to battle! Fearow wins! Therefore, the challenger wins!"

Gary returned Fearow with a cocky smirk on his face. Ash rolled his eyes as Gary's obvious smugness and arrogance.

Some things never change.

Bonnie ran up to Gary and congratulated them, but stayed wary of Fearow. Clemont was also congratulating Gary and Ash decided to make an interest by clapping slowly. The slow clap caught everyone's attention and were surprised when they saw Ash with a pair of strangers and their Pokemon.

"Well done Gary." He narrowed his eyes as he walked up to him "But don't get too cocky. Raichu will tell me of your flaws and we'll continue your training after my battle."

A groan from Gary and a few giggles from the blondes. Viola shook her head in amusement before looking nervously at Ash. Ash took notice of this.

"Do not worry Viola, our battle will come directly after lunch." He smiled before he replaced it with a serious look on his face. "But I suggest you get your strongest team, because Raichu is not someone to be underestimated."

The group was directly outside, in a matter of moments. Ash pulled out his Pokeballs and released his remaining Pokemon. Ash returned his Butterfree, to wherever, to the shock of everyone, and Raichu greeted Pidgeot, Greninja, Charizard, Lucario and Sceptile. Charizard looked as though he was about to unleash his almighty roar, but one stern look from Ash, he remained quiet and gave a soft greeting instead Viola had stars in her eyes.

"Wow! Those sure are some strong looking Pokemon" She looked at Ash pleadingly, clenching her camera. "Can I please take a photo of you and your Pokemon?"

Looking back at his group, he saw that half of the group was alright with it. Only Greninja, Lucario and Sceptile seem wary and hesitant, but one look from their trainer, they nodded their head furiously, much to the amusement of their teammates and the confusion of everyone else, with the exclusion of Ash who looked rather smug.

Satisfied with her photos, everyone began preparing for lunch. Everyone released their Pokemon in order to give them some fresh air as they prepared lunch. The Pokemon socialized a bit, but Ash r saw the familiar glint in some of his Pokemon as they looked at each other. He let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled nonetheless.

"Alright. You want a spar, you'll get one." He said, gaining the attention of everyone.

His Pokemon cheered and immediately picked their opponents. Pidgeot versus Raichu. Charizard versus Lucario. Greninja versus Sceptile. The other Pokemon ran towards their trainers and watched curiously.

"Rules: No Mega Evolution!" He ignored their protests. "And you may only use five percent of your power. No exceptions!" He narrowed his eyes. "Your battle should be over once you either knock your opponent out or they forfeit." His eyes narrowed deeper. "But, absolutely no killing your opponent! Otherwise you will bring great shame to yourself, our family and our beliefs."

Nodding in satisfaction when he heard their cries of agreement. He looked back and saw that everyone was watching.

"One more thing, you have five minutes to fight your opponent." He nodded. "Get ready, because at my signal you may begin."

Getting into positions and separating themselves at least thirty feet away from each group, they glared at their opponents, eager. Ash sat crossed legged and closed his eyes, attending his meditation. In moments, he raised his hand, and created an **Aura Sphere**. Ignoring the shouts of surprise from the group, Ash released the attack.

It was slow motion for the Pokemon as they remained still. Sweat was forming, eyes directly at the attack as it flew past them. The group were watching intensely. Gary gulping loudly as his eyes refused to leave the attack. The silence was tense, but Ash was the one who remained relaxed as his eyes remained closed.

Then, if time itself had sped up, the attack hit an unfortunate tree and exploded, leaving nothing behind and any nearby Pokemon to run. The very moment the attack landed, the Pokemon attacked each other viciously.

Pidgeot and Charizard shot up towards the air and in a fraction of a second, a death battle began. Raichu shot up and his tail formed an **Electric-Ball.** He shot it towards Pidgeot, but Pidgeot countered back by shooting a Hyper Beam, a massive explosion took place, that caused wind and dirt fly all over. Everyone barring Ash covered their eyes. Ash however remained undisturbed. Raichu glared, but quickly, he decided to use **Iron Tail** as his tail turned white, and hard as steel and used **Double Team**. Raichu and his copies shot up towards the Pidgeot. Pidgeot used **Steel Wing**. His wings went in a similar fashion as Raichu's tail and she too used **Double Team**. Both attacks cancelled each other and the originals were shot towards opposite directions and landed. Both glared at each other and shot up towards the sky.

Sceptile used **Leaf Blade**, where as his two sharp, elongated leaves glowed in green energy and attempted to strike Greninja like a sword, but Greninja threw **Water Pulse** at the offencive attack. This continued for a couple of times before Greninja got bored and used **Double Team.** Sceptile narrowed his eyes, before closing them as all copies of Greninja circled around him, leaving no chance of escape. He focused on the sound, ignoring the outside world. Ash too focused his hearing, and suddenly, both heard what they wanted. Sceptile's eyes shot wide and jumped before shooting **Bullet Seed** on where he once stood. **Water Pulse** shot off like a gaser and both attacks collide, making a more effective and powerful explosion, causing all the copies of Greninja to disappear and the real one to land softly on the ground and stare down at Sceptile.

Ash remained undisturbed as he silently counted down. "_Three….."_

Charizard glared at Lucario whereas Lucario calmly stared at the flying reptile. Charizard released **Dragon Rage**, and Lucario quickly countered it with **Aura Sphere**. Another massive explosion took place, but it was much more powerful than the others, and everyone attempted not to get swept off their feet as they covered their eyes to prevent dirt from hitting their eyes. Only Ash remains undisturbed. Lucario, closed his eyes, before opening, only for his eyes to widen when he saw Charizard took advantage of this and used **Dragon Tail**. Lucario cried out in pain as he was hit and flew over until he flipped himself and landed on his feet. He disappeared in a blink of an eye and was in front of Charizard. Before Charizard could react, Lucario hit him multiple times in different places with **Close Combat.** With one final hit, Charizard roared in pain and impacted on the ground, creating a crater. Charizard shot up and glared at Lucario who landed on the ground.

"_One…."_

The onlookers could only stare in horror at the mercilessness brutality of the Pokemon in front of them. Bruises were forming to the point the Pokemon could barely stand, damage was done all over the area and there was blood spilling on all Pokemon as they remained determined to dominate their opponent.

"Brutal isn't it?" Asked Ash, gaining their attention. He remained in the same position, eyes still closed.

"A-Ash..." Gulped Clemont. "D-don't you think that this is overboard?"

"Overboard is being to nice!" Snapped Gary and glowered at Ash who remained unfaced. "What the f-" Cue to Clemont's glare "- Uh...What in Arceus' name are you thinking!?"

Ash finally opened one eye, and looked at the horrified audience. "I think nothing." He closed his eyes again. "My brothers and sister are merely playing."

"P-playing!" Sputtered Gary, making everyone look at Ash with jaws drop.

"Playing." Confirmed Ash. "This isn't even a fraction of their true Power. The damage you see here is nothing but a hatchling's play."

Viola went white as a sheet upon hearing that. If this is them playing, than how would it be if they used their full power? As if Ash heard her unspoken question, he opened his mouth to continue.

"By playing a child's play like this, it could destroy a battlefield. But upon using their full power, they'll be able to purge all of Kalos effortlessly. Maybe even further."

Everyone went white and they looked at Ash and his Pokemon fearfully. Calem gulped and looked at the "child's play" battle. He then looked at Serena, who was horrified at the sight in front of them.

"_Serena, I don't know if I can allow you to go with this boy." _Calem bit his lip.

Finally Ash stood up and suddenly six Aura Spheres formed in front of him, to everyone's shock and they were shot towards the battling Pokemon. In moments, each attack collide with a Pokemon and the Pokemon let out pained cries and a massive explosion took place. When the dust cleared, all the Pokemon were on the floor, dead looking.

All were terrified, thinking Ash killed them. But Ash ignored their looks and calmly walked towards his Pokemon and gave each something in their mouths. Insteanly, the tenses of the muscles bulged a bit before relaxing.

Everyone stared in awe when the bruises and cuts were suddenly healed. All that remained was blood, but when Greninja was back on his feet, he shot a gentle Hydro Pump to wash everyone from the sweat and blood. Ash nodded in satisfaction before looking at the destroyed area.

"Alright, before we do anything else, it's time to clean up the mess."

The Pokemon did not Protest, instead they got to work. They salvage whatever they could. Destroyed rocks and stones were placed on crates until they were filled, before burying them with the dirt. Destroyed trees and plants were collected and placed and were put in a pile. Charizard was tempted to burn the destroyed material, but Ash placed his hand on his shoulders. Charizard looked at him and pouted when he saw his brother shake his head in disagreement.

Ash waited until there nothing else to put on the pile before placing a hand on the pile. He said chants, his Pokemon immediately followed. The pile of destroyed trees and plants began to glow and in moments, the entire thing exploded into pollen that was blown away by the wind.

Everyone stared in surprise at what had just happened. One moment, this place looked as though a war happened here, and the next, the entire thing looked as though nothing happened. Ash nodded and looked back at everyone.

"I suggest you eat now. My brothers and sister had their fill on battle, don't keep em waiting for food."

In moments, lunch was made and everyone was bar Ash and his Pokemon were eating. Serena had asked, but Ash simply said that he and his Pokemon want them to eat first, despite their protests. When everyone had their fill, there was nothing left.

Everyone looked guilty when they saw there was nothing left for Ash. But said boy seemed bothered and instead he pulled out two small capsules and pressed a button each before throwing them away **(2)**. In a matter of seconds, two piles massive piles of meats and berries came out. No sooner after they came out, Ash's Pokemon surrounded their respected food and ate as though they haven't eaten in years. Ash was the only one who hasn't ate.

"Aren't you going to eat Ash?" Asked Serena, hesitantly as everyone stared stunned at the Pokemon who just finished the food piles.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't ate anything." She protested.

Ash shrugged, not wanting to explain. He stood up and walked up to Viola. The Bug-type specialist continued to gawk at Ash's Pokemon before she felt his presence. She snapped out of her shock and looked at the raven-haired boy who was calmly looking at her.

"You better have you chosen team Viola. Because it's my turn."

Viola could do nothing but gulp and smile nervously.

* * *

**(1) : I had this attack from an anime called Dinosaur King. Anyone who likes anime, I recommend it.**

**(2): Hopefully you anime lovers know where this comes from.**

**Welp, I had hoped I could get this chapter out before I left for University, but that never happened, as the motivation was lacking. Oh well, here is what you were waiting for. **

**Another thing is that I'm sure you noticed Team Rocket has been lacking to show up since Garchomp's rampage, well I decided to make things more realistic. I mean, someone who gets launched over 100 feet high and not to mention going over 30 miles per hour shouldn't survive. I didn't kill them, I'll tell you that, I just decided that after one blast off, they will take a couple of chapters before they catch up to the group. The amount of chapters depend on how Ash's mood was on sending off.**

**Now, for the next chapter, I'm not certain when it will come out, but It's certain that it won't come out in the rest of August. Maybe September? October? Who knows, but please be patient because University life ain't easy.**

**I'll see you guys around.**


End file.
